Can Love Happen Twice?
by Businessdeals
Summary: Rachel Morris at the pick of her wwe career faces a careerending injury that decimates her life from every side including her financially weak family as well as her secret relationship with wwe superstar Seth Rollins. What happens when a helpless Rachel gets an option of a mutually beneficial marriage with wwe's big dog and Seth's best friend Roman Reigns?
1. Chapter 1

**CAN LOVE HAPPEN TWICE**

**(A Roman Reigns Fanfiction)**

**Introducing Rachel Morris**

**Name**: Rachel Morris

**Ring name**: Rachel/ The Raunchy Rache

**Age**: 22 years

**Occupation**: wwe superstar

**Billed from**: Chicago, Illinois

**Accomplishments**: Recruited to wwe on June, 2017, Current Number one contender for wwe

Women's Championship (signed at raw brand)

**Relationship Status**: Secretly dating wwe superstar Seth Rollins for four months (Apparently

single)

**Personality**: Very loving and caring, reticent and secretive though fun loving in nature.

**Height**: 5 ft 6 inches

**Weight**: 115 lbs

**Complexion**: Fair

**Hair Color**: Chestnut brown

**Eye color**: Light brown

**Additional facts**: Rachel's family is suffering from financial crisis after her brother ran away with all her father's savings two years ago. Her father has been in a traumatic state since then.

_Rachel's P-0-V_

'….Yeah mom sure! I'm gonna talk to Hunter whenever possible. He's a great guy and he already agreed to provide me advances for next one year contract.'

'..yeah…don't worry, just take care of Dad. Bye.'

I disconnected the phone. Like all our talks in recent memory, this too revolved around money and money. She had no option either. My dad was fighting with paralysis after that incident. It was like two years back, we had our happy family of five, me, dad, mom, my brother Rory and my sister Rena. Rory was two years elder than me while Rena was much young, 5 years younger than me. My father's business was going strong. He had a good rapport with his partner George too. Thus, he lead Rory into the business deals alongside George. But one day, all this went dark. My brother went missing and after lodging a missing diary, we found that he went away with all the money supposed to be invested along with the bank transactions. My father was tormented but then we heard the biggest news. He eloped with the wife of George and his various transactions and share assets. George couldn't find Rory and sued my father. Dad faced his first heart attack. He soon needed a pacemaker surgery and even had to surrender his shares to George leaving us almost penniless. Last heard Rory was found in Tempa where we was arrested on drunk and drive accident case, where George's wife and a pedestrian lost their lives. He was jailed, perhaps. Thankfully, I got a call from NXT at the very moment which could provide a little oixygen to my family. We now leave in a public house and I still need enough money for my bed ridden father and the education of Rena.

But, wwe is the only passion I have, my only luck. I am proud being a member of wwe. Even Hunter, the COO of the company supports me and agreed to prepone my next contract signing to provide me the salary. I stood in the lobby of the hotel as my thoughts processed. Suddenly, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I gasped in fear and turned around to see Seth Rollins.

'Ahh..you scared me!' I said frowning my eyes. Seth just chuckled.

'Ow…I love to scare you my princess.' He said placing his hands on both my arms. I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever Seth! Now, tell me why you're here.' I asked.

'Hmm..but listen I was only here to wish you good luck for your match against Charlotte tomorrow.' He said cupping my face. Damn! I almost ignored the fact that there were only few hours left!

'Oh..thank you Seth.' I said giving him a smile. He smiled too.

'..but, you know you shouldn't come here this way, what if someone sees us and makes up stories and media. I'd just hate that.' I said. Seth gave me a sorry look.

'I know babe. Just couldn't resist. But, I think you should go to sleep now. It's almost midnight!' he said. I nodded. Seth was right but the money and panics didn't let me.

'You're right. I'd better go.' I said and tried to walk away but just as I tried I felt Seth grab my wrist and pull me closer to him. Before I could react, he crashed his lips on mine. Awwe! It's always wonderous to be kissed by Seth. I kissed him back too.

'Now you can leave. Good night.' Seth said throwing a slight smile as we broke the kiss. I smiled back and walked to my room.

Seth is my byfriend and we two are only one aware of the fact. We met an year ago through oou common friend Renee Young who is also dating one of Seth's two best friends, Dean Ambrose. Initially I thought Seth as a proud flirt and garrulous guy but as time passed, I came to know him more. We started meeting on more occassions when I was brought into the main roaster and five months ago, he asked me out for the first time. We started outing more and I so loved his company. Soon, we confessed our feelings to each other and became a couple. But, both me and Seth hated paperazzis and unwanted attentions. The last thing we wanted was to be called in The Total Divas! So, we decided to keep it a secret for the time being. Not even our close associates like our families or Renee, Dean or Roman were aware of it. I kind of liked it this way, secret meets and private dates.

*

'Fuck! You've hurt it bad Rachel!' Nikki Bella said having a look at my twisted knee in the wwe performance centre. I twisted it while training.

'N..No.. Not a problem Nicole. I can still compete against Charlotte tonight.' I said suppressing the pain.

'Uhm..are you sure?' Nikki asked in a concerned voice.

'Yes.' I nodded forcing a smile.

_Between the match_

Charlotte locked the finger eight on me causing an excrutiating agony in my already injusred knees. I struggled to the rope and she loosened as per plans and I made it. My knee was sore. …but, finally I performed a face busting DDT on Charlotte to pick a win. I was the new wwe women's champion of raw. People cheered as I smiled holding the gold. What they didn't know was the pain within the smile. I could barely stand and as I performed the face busting DDT, my knee gave it all up. The referee could get a hint and guided me backstage. I collapsed immediately after.

_(Seth's P-O-V)_

I've held myself for long. I can't anymore. Rachel was seriously injured and I couldn't even meet her for once. I'm a horrible boyfriend. But, not anymore, I don't care that it's past midnight now and we're in the hotel, I surely am gonna pay a visit to Rachel's hotel room. I walked towards room no. 3011. I guess that was it. I knocked the door but I felt it was already open.

'Come in.' I heard Rachel's sweet voice. I pushed the door and walked inside to see Rachel sitting on her bed in a oversize pink T-shirt and a pair of knee length pjs.

'Hey Seth!' she greeted me with a smile and tried to stand but tripped a bit soon. I rushed to her and held her to sit down.

'Ahhh..thank you Seth.' She said sitting on the edge of the bed, lifting her legs. I sat beside her.

'You should've relaxed yourself a bit after that injury at the performance centre.'I said her. In fact, when she called and told me about that twist, I even ask her if she wanted to postpone her championship match! But, she was too focussed.

'Yeah, I regret it now.' She said looking at her legs straightened on the bed.

I looked at her legs too and placed my hand on her thigh, tapping my fingers slowly over the region. I felt a shiver on her body and she immediately placed a hand on mine, shoving it off her thigh slowly and hesitantly. I was a bit surprised. Hasn't she started trusting me yet? I looked at her face and she looked down, avoiding my gaze, biting her lips. Her cute shyness drew a smile on my face.

'It's okay Rache.' I said placing my hand over hers. She looked up, still not locking eyes. 'I'll wait for the moment you get ready for me.' I said.

Her gaze matched me. 'Thanks for understanding Seth. I..I'm actually nervous.' She said looking at me with chidish nervous eyes. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

After we withdrew, I saw it was already 1 in the morning. Though we need not to move as raw was to be held in the same city in a different arena, I still needed to sleep as we had a number of media conferences and autograph signing sessions.

'Ehm..Rache..I think you should leave now and you need some rest too.' I said getting off the bed.

'Yes. It's already one. You must go get some sleep now.' She said with a concerned tone.

'You too.' I said with a smile. 'Bye.'

_Rachel's P-O-V_

It's raw time. I watched few matches on the TV monitor after I had my victory speech in the opening slot. Nobody was scheduled to interfere as the wwe authority doubted my medical status. I got a call from Hunter a minute ago who said he had my reports. He didn't reveal it bur he would be here any moment now. I paced through the catering waiting for my fate. I hope things go well. Just then my careless self bumped into something..or someone..barely touching my knees.

'Oh no! Sorry little one. I was just not seeing.' I said to the little soul in front of me. She looked up at me without a word. She was 6 years old, perhaps with a sort of yellowish brown complexion, brown curly hairs held into a pony tail and she had big glossy eyes that were prettier than any beauty filter. But, did I scare her? I got to know.

'Hey little one! Did I scare you doll?' I said with a smile, holding her chin affectionately. The girl looked into my eyes and shook her head.

'Oh so, I didn't scare you, huh? Then, tell your name to your new friend.' I said childishly.

'Friend!' she exclaimed, frowning her beautiful eyes. So adorable!

'Yes, friends!' I said extending my hands towards her. She took it gleefully as her smile widened.

'So my name is Rachel. You can call me Rache. What's your's?' I asked.

'Joelle. My dad calls me Jojo.' She said. I gigled at the way she kind of blushed at the last name.

'These are so sweet names. But, what are you doing here Joelle?' I asked.

'I am…' she looked aroound..'waiting for my father.' She said sadly.

'Your father! Who is your father?' I asked.

Joelle was about to say something bit before she could,

'Jojo! Sorry for being late bab..' a deep voice caught my attention and I turned around to see Roman Reigns. Of course, who didn't know Roman Reigns? Wwe's MVP at this moment. But, I've only talked to him once or twice and that too quite formally amongst others. I was close with his friend's Seth and Dean though. I stood up as I saw him. Is Joelle his daughter?

'Daddy!' Joelle squealed inexcitement and Roman smiled at her and sat on his knees.

'You're late Daddy!' Joelle said complaining. 'I had been waiting for 100 hours.' She said and I coldn't help but giggle.

'That was just ten minutes dear and Daddy promises he would never be late again.' Roman said pinching his daughter's cheeks. The scene was so adorable as they hugged. Then, suddenly Joelle's eyes fell on me and she looked up.

'Daddy! Meet my new friend Rachel.' She said pointing to me. Roman looked around to me and I smiled at him. He smiled too.

'So, she's your friend Jojo?' Roman asked looking at Joelle.

'Yes, she said so.' Joelle said with delight. I walked to her and pinched her nose. 'Yes, we are good friends and Roman, you have got a really sweet daughter.' I said.

Roman stood up.

'Yes, I know that. I'm lucky to have her.' He said pulling the girl closer.

'Rachel! Mr. Levesque is already in the office.' Tim, a crew member informed me and I nodded.

'Okay little one. I've a meeting now. I got to go.' I said bending over to Joelle. 'I'll see you soon.' I said ruffling her hairs a bit. 'Bye.'

Joelle's face seem to drop.

'C'mon Jojo, say bye to Rachel.' Roman said holding his daughter's hand.

'Bye Rachel.' She said with a heavy heart. I smiled at her with a wave and walked towards Hunter's cabin.

_30 minutes later_

I got out of Hunter's cabin with tears all over my face. I tried to rub them but they just ran more. My world was dark and on the edge of the cliff. I went to the washroom and splashed some water on my face. Hunter's words hammered my mind.

'RACHEL MORRIS, THE REPORT SAYS YOU HAVE TWISTED YOUR KNEE TO ALMOST 60 DEGREES.'

'I GUESS THIS IS THE END OF YOUR WRESTLING CAREER.'

'WWE WOULD WAIT FOR THE DOCTOR'S ULTIMATE REPORT AND THEN PROCESS THINGS.'

'I'M AFRAID YOU NEED TO RELINQUISH YOUR TITLE NEXT WEEK.'

'NO EXTENSION OF CONTRACT…NO ADVANCES..I'M SORRY.'

I don't know what to do now. My career is over and I don't have any sustaining aid. Dad's treatment, Rena's eucation…all over. My head spun hard and I quickly walked to the bench in the hallway to grip a seat. I was over. I shook my head and more tears rolled. Suddenly, I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked uo to see Joelle looking keenly at me. Her eyes were so doodling.

'Are you crying Rachel?' she asked in a sympathetic tone. I quickly rubbed my tears with my hand and shook my head. But, she looked at them curiously. Her eyes had something mysterious that I felt I couldn't lie to her. Why? I wonder what's impending!

*

'Don't lie. I know you are hurt. Who hurt you?' she asked in loving tone, now placing both her little palms on both my shoulders. My eyes fell on her eyes again. Were they really too glossy and angelic? She blinked like a little doll and I pulled her into a hug.

'Nobody hurt me Joelle. I just injured myself.' I said hiding my face in her neck.

'Come with me. I have a gel that cures every pain.' She said innocently. I chuckled. I wish there was one such gel!

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

'Come with me.' She said and pulled my hand, making me get up. I chuckled at the kid and followed.

'Where are we going Joelle?' I asked the girl who was making me run with her.

'To the Shield's room.' She said and finally stopped outside a locker. Oh no! My dried tears were already visible and Seth would be there too!

Joelle knocked the door with a firm grip on my hand. I wanted to escape but I didn't want to hurt her either.

The door opened as Dean smiled at Joelle. His eyes fell on me and he was confused at first but then he smiled.

'Hey Joelle! Hey Rachel! Come on in.' he said opening the door for us. I've never been to men's locker room. I felt nervous. I walked in with Joelle as my aid.

'Where were you Jojo?' Roman asked and then his eyes fell oin me. 'Hey Rachel!' he said visibly confused to see me.

Just then the door of the washroom opened to reveal Seth Rollins. He seemed puzzled to see me.

'Hello Joelle and…good to see you here Rachel!' he said. He threw me a questioning look which only I could see.

'Hello guys.' I said awkwardly. Joelle then went to her father Roman and clung to him.

'Dad! My friend has hurt herself and she was crying. Can I take her to McDonald's?' she said sheepishly. Roman looked at her in surprise, then looked at me and then back to her. I saw Seth surprised too.

'Ehm…Jojo actually….' Roman tried to say something but Seth interfered.

'Why was your friend crying?' Seth said with a serious and concerned look towards me.

'I'm fine. It was just then she thought I was hurt.' I lied. Seth raised his eyebrows.

'Daddy please..It's been a while I've been to McDonald's.' Joelle said. Roman kept quite for a while.

'Okay then. But, Daddy's got some work now. We all can go later.' Roman said cupping his daughter's face. I actually didn't know what to say.

'No. I want to go now.' Joelle said grabbing Roman's hand. 'You can join another day.'

Roman smiled and sat on his knees.

'Baby..if I don't join you, who'll get you home?' Roman said in a playful tone.

'Ehm.. I will.' Seth said. We all looked at him in shock. 'I mean I'm free and I know your address.' Seth pointed. Roman quirked his eyebrows.

'Yeah…let's go Rachel. Uncle Seth's gonna join us too.' Joelle said looking at me excited and Seth smirked looking at me. I knew he was going because of me. I could not help but blush amidst my smile.

'Fine. But get home soon, okay.' Roman said kissing Joelle's forehead.

'Don't worry I'll make sure she's fine.' I said to Roman. I wonder why Joelle's mother isn't here!

Roman smiled and nodded.

'Okay Dean! Get my jacket bro. I'll be at the car.' Seth said patting Dean's shoulder.

'What the…why me?' Dean said but then shook his head and went out for it.

I could not help but chuckle. Seth joined too.

'Okay then Jojo. Let's go.' Seth said. Joelle giggled and ran to grab Seth's hand. 'Bye dad!' she waved.

'Bye Jojo.' Roman said. Seth and Joelle went out. I saw Roman still tracing his daughter. He must be so attached to her.

'Bye Roman.' I said and turned to leave.

'Ehm..Rachel!' I heard Roman's deep voice call. I turned back and saw him walk to me.

'Well..Jojo's a poor eater. Please take care of her.' He said softly.

'Don't worry Roman. I'll make sure she enjoys the food.' I said with a smile. He smiled too.

'Thanks.' He said.

*

Here I was forcing laughs trying to enjoy the hamburgers in McDonald's in the worst moment of my life. The food refused to pass throughmy throat and I wanted to throw but the angel beside me didn't let me do that. Why couldn't I refuse her? I just met her today? Seth, on the other hand, had his eyes on me amidst his chatters with Joelle. I guess he knew something was wrong. Joelle has already had fish and chips swipping her little fingers through the tartar sauce. I knew she would love this!

'I need to pee.' She said after finishing her plate. I giggled at the imprints of her food on her nose and lips and wiped them off with the napkin.

'Okay let's go.' I said getting up from the chair. 'We'll be right back.' I said turning to Seth who nodded.

While Joelle was doing her business inside the cubicle, I looked myself at the mirror. What am I going to do now? I sighed but soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped as I saw the person in the mirror.

'What are you doing here Seth? It's a ladies washroom! Leave.' I sai whispering in high pitch.

'I will but first tell me why were you crying when Jojo saw you earlier?' he demanded folding his arms on his chest.

I groaned. '..I told I wasn't. She thought so and she was wrong.' I said in a low volume looking if people were around.

'And am I wrong too when I think you were about to break down a while ago looking at the mirror?' he questioned.

I was speechless and Seth annoyed. He knew me too well. Just then..

'I'm done Rachel.' Joelle came out and looked confused when she saw Seth.

'Ahhm! He came looking for us. Let's go now.' I said taking Joelle's tiny arm and motioned Seth to get out of here quick. He sighed and we came out of the washroom.

Seth drove us in the car. Both me and Joelle sat at the back while she talked to me about how her friends were mean to her, how her teacher always misunderstands her, how she hates seeing her father getting beat down, but she never mentioned her mother! Why? Seth was visibly miffed. The car stopped near Roman's place. It was a three storeyed mansion. We got out of the car and Joelle guided me inside excited. I felt a bit weired though! While we knocked, Roman opened the door. He smiled as he saw us, especially his daughter.

She ran inside and hugged. There was an older lady beside Roman.

'Hey princess! So you had a nice time?' Roman asked Joelle. She blushed and hid her face with her hands, answering in affirmative.

Roman pulled her closer.

'She did.' Said the older lady ans smiled.

'I'm glad you did.' He said. I really can't believe this was wwe's powerhouse, the big dog Roman Reigns! A soft, loving father!

'Yes and Rachel got be fish and chips. It was so yummy! I took the full plate and some from Uncle Seth too.' She said excited.

'Really!' Roman said frowning his eyes at his daghter and then looking at me, perhaps for a confirmation.

'Yes. She loved it. I love the thing, so I though she might too.' I said with an appreciating smile. The old lady looked at me keenly for some reason and then exchanged looks with Roman. Roman scoffed alone for some reason and then Seth came in parking the car and stood by me.

'Hey bro. There you go. Your princess back to you.' Seth said.

'Hey..Hello Mrs. Anoa'i.' he greeted the lady with a smile.

'Hey Seth! Long time son.' She said.

I assume she's Roman's mother.

'I..I think I should leave now.' I said looking at Roman and then at Seth insisting if he would come with me.

'Yeah, we need to leave.' Seth said. 'Bye Ro…Bye Jojo.' He said.

'Yeah bye Roman and bye little angel.' I said smiling at the little girl. Her face fell but she ran to me and hugged my mid section.

'When are we meeting again?' she asked looking up. I really didn't know the answer considering my current status. But, I couldn't say her that.

'Very soon.' I said sitting on my knees and hugging her. She smiled.

'Bye Joelle!' I whispered.

'Call me Jojo.' She said and kissed my cheek. I ruffled her hairs and chuckled.

'Bye Jojo!' I said standing up and waving before getting out with Seth.

'Bye.' She said lightly.

Something told me she was sad, plus, I saw her father, her grand mother but not her mother. Why? Where is Roman's wife or girlfriend?

I walked to the car where Seth already sat. I sat beside him the passenger seat.

*

'C'mon babe..! I'm sure something or the other's gonna turn up for good.' Seth said stroking my hairs as I laid crying in his arms for one hour after he compelled me to pour out my feelings.

'N..No Colby. I think I'm over.' I said trying to rub my tears off. 'And my family needs my support. D..Dad's gonna die.'

'Ssshhh! Don't think think of it more. I'm heading for the tour of Japan tomorrow. I'll be back in two weeks. We'll sort things out together. And remember…' he said picking my head up and cupping my face, 'You aren't alone Rachel.' He said and leaning in, crashing lips to mine. His soft warm kiss was the oxygen I needed. I trust him. I kissed him back and the kiss deepened. Soon, he begged for entrance which I gave him gladly. His tongue ran all through my mouth, inspecting every inch of it. This was the deepest kiss of my life. After few seconds, he withdrew.

'Try to remember this whenever you feel low.' He winked. I nodded within a shy smile.

*

As if to insult my injury, Hunter called me this morning. He wants me to attend a press conference session today. Few others are gonna attend this too. It was pre-scheduled and Hunter asked me to do it as my last favour to wwe. That's right! The reports came and my career in wwe has come to its end. I hated to attend these things. I know what questions would the media ask me about my impending retirement and how bad I'll feel about this. I got three job interviews to attend next week. I need advances urgently.

I dressed in a blue crop top and a pair of jeans to go for the conference. I did my hair in a fish tail braid and kept the make up simple. I sighed as the cab stopped in front of me. Every penny is worth it. I got inside for a half an hour ride.

The securities guided me to the hall with humdreds of people chanting and cheering our names. My eyes fell on the desk and I saw Roman Reigns, Sami Zayn, Xavier, Big E and Kofi Kingston. Sami smiled as he saw me. He is the friendliest guy I have ever seen. I returned the smile and walked to my seat beside him.

'Hey Rache! Good to see you.' Sami said.

'Same here Sami but weren't you heading to Japan with Seth and others?' I enquired.

'Well I was supposed too but Kevin replaced me at the very last moment. Not a problem though.' He said. I nodded.

'But Rache..uhh..are the rumours true?' he asked suddenly almost blocking my breathe. I stared down. 'It's true Sami.' I said. 'The docs said my career is over and Hunter said this right here is my last press conference.' I sighed saying. Sami gave me a sympathetic look and wrapped his hand around me. 'I'm so sorry Rache.' He said.

We signed a number of autographs. Signing for little children were the best part of these sessions. I've always loved them. But then, it was the dooms day. The media came up throwing questions. Most of them were thrown to Roman, he being the biggest star amongst us; I waited for my turn.

'So, Rachel! First of all congratulations on your winning the wwe women's championship.' A girl said.

'Thank you.' I said forcing a smile.

'But is it true that the docs declared your knee injury as career ending and you will be relinquishing your title next week on raw?' She asked. The whole hall looked towards me, some knew it already, some were surprised. A strange numbness filled my veins as if it were an inaniate stagnant piece of plastic.

'Yes, is it true that next week would be your last wwe appearance and you are retiring from the world of wrestling forever?' Another guy asked.

'It mustn't feel good, right Rachel?' Someone else asked. My head throbbed as I saw the impending end.

'What do you plan to do next? We've seen people like Trish and Lita retaining the spot lights through their new endeavors while people like Sunny and Nicole Bass had to go on to selling their assets and stealing for survival.' Someone said and that formed tears in my eyes, making my throat heavier. My voice was choked and I couldn't speak.

'I…I..' I couldn't say a thing and my voice quivered.

'Yes Claire.. we all want to know this.' A guy asked.

Tears seemed to be visible now.

'Stop this guys. Let's end the interview here.' I heard a deep voice say.

'But Roman! We want to know about Rachel's status in wwe.' A girl said.

'You all will know it next week on raw. Now, you time's already up. Lets's end this. Thank you.' Roman said. I saw the media backing away.

'Yes, let's end it guys.' Sami said and motioned to me that it was okay. I had no idea what to do. All I knew was Roman saved me from breaking down in front of thousands of people today. I was grateful to him. As the fans gathered for photographs with their favorite stars, I was to weak to stay among them. I walked out of the building to get some fresh air. I remembered what they said about Sunny and Nicole. Am I gonna end up like them too? Dusted to nothing! My head throbbed and I wanted to throw up. I saw a green tree on the other side of the road and walked near it. There was a SUV near the car. Perhaps, there were people inside too. I ignored the movements until the car opened to reveal Jojo. What is she doing here? Is that Roman's car? I guess she is staying with the driver while Roman's in the conference.

'Hey Rachel!' Jojo's face beamed to delight as she ran towards me.

'Jojo! Hey! How're you doing?' I asked. Strangely, I need not to force a smile. A smile developed on my lips just as I had a sight of the little angel. She ran towards me and hugged my waist. I bent down and hugged her too.

'So, is the little angel waiting for Daddy?' I asked her. She nodded.

'It has already been two hours, 12 minutes and 32..no..33 seconds and Daddy hasn't returned yet.' She said with a disappointed face. I guess the father-daughter are really attached to each other.

'Don't worry. He's having the photograph session. He'll be back any minute little angel.' I said cupping Jojo's face.

'Did you call me a little angel Rachel?' Jojo asked frowning her eyes.

'Why..Yes. Didn't you like the name?' I asked putting on a sad look.

Jojo's face beamed to smile again.

'I loved it. But, what does it mean?' she asked.

'Well..angels are beautiful beings who has magical powers, who always protects us, makes us smile, helps us when we are stuck and you are the same to me. You made me smile when I was crying that day, right?' I asked. Jojo nodded her head excited. 'And you are beautiful and little. So, you are a little angel.' I explained.

'Wow! But, I don't have magical powers, Rachel!' Jojo said pursing her lips. 'I can't do everything I want.'

'Oh! You can. Just try and see.' I said encouraging her. 'Tell me what you want to do.' I asked.

'I want to bring back…' she was about to say but..

'Rachel!' Roman's voice interrupted our conversation. I stood up and looked at him.

'Hey!' I said lightly. I wasn't excited because somehow I knew what he would say next.

'Well, I'm really sorry to hear about that.' He said lowering his face a bit. I knew he would say something about my retirement.

'Has the doctor said the last?' He asked.

I nodded. 'Yes, they did and it will be my last appearance in the world of wrestling next Monday.' I said with a sigh. Roman gave me a sympathetic look.

'Aaaah..don't worry you'll fare well in life, I know.' He said trying to console me.

I nodded with a smile. 'Thank you and thanks for defending me in the conference too.' I said.

'Not a problem Rachel.' Roman said. I smiled and looked down.

But, then my eyes met a confused face looking up.

'You're leaving wrestling Rachel? But, you are the champion.' She said.

'Well, I'll be no more from next week, little angel.' I said giving her a consoling smile. But, her face fell.

'Does that mean, I won't be seeing you anymore?' she asked. I don't know why or how, this small question formed a knot in my stomach. I leave wrestling, I won't see Roman; I won't see Roman, I won't see his daughter either. A certain confused sensation numbed me. But, why does it bother me so much? I just met her thrice.

'Ehhhm..it's..it's not that Jojo. I know your house and I can visit you anytime and you can see me anytime too.' I said consoling her as well as myself.

'Yes Jojo. Rachel's still gonna visit us.' Roman said with a smile to his daughter.

'Really!' she asked excited.

'Promise little angel.' I said.

She smiled wide and hugged me. I bent down and hugged her back. She is so solacing!

'Now let's get to the Streetbus park.' Jojo said smiling rotating her hand from me to Roman.

'I would love too, my princess but Daddy's got an interview with espn. Some other day?' Roman proposed.

'No. I want to go today. You always do that. You don't love me anymore.' She said turning off Roman. Roman was about to say something but I nodded to him, like _let me handle this_.

'Okay, if Daddy cannot go, will the little angel go with her new friend, _with Daddy's_ _permission_? I said the last part looking at Roman.

Jojo frowned her eyes. 'I would love to.' She said.

'Okay then, Rachel's gonna take you to the park, but be a good girl and don't bother her much.' Roman instructed his daughter, who nodded. Then, Roman sat on his knees and pinched Jojo's cheeks.

'..and Daddy will always love you princess.' He said kissing her forehead. I smiled remembering how I too got mad when my father didn't take me out to the park. And he is struggling for life today! Cannot I do anything?

*

'Now let's go home Jojo.' I said panting as I lost to the little one again in a beach race. Today we've gone to two children's parks, an water park, had snacks, had a funny lunch and finally visited the beach in the afternoon. I know the travelling, fooding and charges amount a lot but someway, I did not care while spending it to make Jojo smile. Roman had been calling me in every half an hour and I kept on updating him. Seth called me once too. He was happy to know I was enjoying a bit. He reassured me his support. But, his network stopped working midway.

'No. I want another round.' She said.

'No little angel. You already won. And I'll get you a candy for that too.' I said.

'wow! Candy!' she said agaping her mouth.

'Yes, the best one.' I said walking to the candy bar near the beach.

Jojo seemed to love candies. She even complained Roman never lets her taste one. I laughed. But, strangely she never mentions her mother. Why? Doesn't she stay with them?

'So Jojo! Who do you love the most?' I asked.

'Hmmmm..Daddy.' he said.

'Owww and then?' I asked.

'Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Seth, Aunt Renee, Uncle Dean and….You.' she said pinching my cheeks all of a sudden. I chuckled. But, I was shocked why she didn't mention her mom.

'Ehm..Jojo! Don't you love your mom?' I asked curiously. Jojo looked at me surprised and threw her candy bar away.

'What..' I was about to say but she ran away towards the beach. Oh no!

'Jojo!' I shouted and followed her. I couldn't see her anywhere. I panicked. Why did she do that when asked about her mother. Ugh! I should have suppressed my curiosities.

'Jojo..my little angel, where are you?' I walked around. Tears gathered in my eyes as I seeked her. Suddenly, my eyes fell over the wooden log. Someone was sitting..or hiding there.

'Jojo!' I whispered and walked behind the log. There she was wrapping herself like a little ball, crying!

'Leave me alone!' she said as I sat beside her.

'Why? What happened little angel?' I asked wrapping my hand around her.

'I'm not an angel.' She said within her sobs. 'I can't do magic. I..I can't bring back my mom.' She said. I had goosebumps all over my body.

'Bring back your mom?' I asked in surprise.

'I..can't bring her back. She left so far away. I don't love her..I don't love her at all. She left me on my birthday and became a star.' She said. I froze after what I heard. Jojo's mother was dead. Oh no! Is that why she ran away?

'I'm so sorry Jojo. Please don't cry.' I said hugging her tight. But, she burst out more.

'It was my fifth birthday. Mom and Dad brought me so many gifts and they took me out to the museum. I wanted ice cream but Dad didn't want to give me that. Mom agreed however and tried to walk to the ice cream parlour on the other side of the road but…' Jojo burst again. I stroked her back. '…a bad man driving a car…hit her and she…..left us.' I held her tighter. Tears foamed my own eyes. 'She left because of me. I wanted the ice cream.' She said.

'N..No Jojo! Not your fault.' I said.

Jojo kept on tugging my top and cried her heart out.

'Your mom loved you so much and she is still watching you from somewhere as your angel.' I said.

Jojo looked up at me.

'Angel!' she said.

'Yes. The people who love you would protect you from wherever they are and your mom doesn't want to see you cry Jojo.' I said rubbing her tears off. 'She doesn't.'

Jojo looked at me blank for a while with whose glossy eyes and suddenly jumped to hig me tight.

'Never leave me Rachel.' She said.

'I won't.' I said kissing her temple.

_Roman's P-O-V_

I paced around my room. What was taking them so long? I could trust Rachel but still, Jojo out of my grip runs me crazy. I allowed her because Jojo seems to like Rachel a lot, actually though they haven't been acquianted for that long. Ever since raw, Jojo had been talking about Rachel a lot. Also, Rachel's unfortunate retirement would mean her lack of acquiantance with me or any other wwe superstar; so, Jojo's meeting her would be a far-fetched thing. I actually feel bad for Rachel; she just won her wwe raw women's championship title but now she have to give everything up. I've seen one of two of her matches and she was a good in-ring performer. It's sad that she has to retire so soon. While the media went harsh on her, I felt like she was about to cry. She seemed hepless and that's why I intervened.

'Joe!' my mother's call brought me to present.

'Yeah tina!' I said looking at the anxious face of my mother.

'When are they gonna be back?' mom asked.

'Should be back any moment now as Rachel said.' I answered. Mom clenched her forehead for some reason.

'Ehm…Rachel, right?' she asked. 'How's the girl?' she enquired suddenly.

'Well.. I don't know her much. Seems like a good wrestler but too bad, her career's at the verge of it's end.' I said.

'Oh dear! she just seems like 20 or something!' Mom frowned.

'Yeah, I guess so.' I said.

' Is her career really ending?' mom asked.

I nodded. 'That's what I heard, a knee injury, perhaps.' I said the apparent.

'But our Jojo seems to be fond of her.' Mom said.

'Hmm.. a lot actually.' I agreed.

'Yeah, She took her to the restaurant and said Jojo actually like the fish and chips; it was the first time Jojo actually ate full plate after Galina's death.' Mom said. The very mention of Galina always hammered my heart, the one the only love of my life, my wife who left us two years ago. And it's so true. Jojo never wanted to go out after Galina's death. She, perhaps, remembers her mother's last day when the three of us went out. She totally isolated herself from the outside world. When she heard of her mother, she was silent, only a little drop of tear rolled out of her eyes. She never mentioned her or cried for her after that. But, I know how much she misses her. Jojo is in a shock. Docs said to give her sometime, but I'm impatient now. She hates schools and doesn't like to have meals either. It was first time on Monday that she wanted to go out with someone she met only hours ago and also, she had her full plate. Wow! And today too, she wanted to go to the park with Rachel. I must say Rachel had an affect on her.

The door opened as Jojo stood their with two candy sticks in her hands. She had the sweetest smile on her face. Rachel stood behind her.

'Daddy…' Jojo came and hugged me. Man! I missed my princess too much for a day. I picked her up grabbed her very close too me. My most precious possession right now was her.

Rachel chuckled happily, so did tina.

'So, it seems you guys enjoyed a lot?' My mom asked looking at Rachel. Rachel smiled and bit her lip. I guess she was nervous to talk with my mom.

'Well Yes, green parks, water parks, snacks, lunch and beaches..we had them all.' Rachel said seemingly happy.

'Wow!' Mom said. A shock evident on her face. Jojo had never been that comfortable staying out of the house ever since the incident with her mother. Neither did she moved without me before.

'Hey..lovey!' My father said. He arrived in Tempa just a couple of hours ago.

Jojo's mouth opened wide in happiness as she saw him.

'Grandpa!' she cheered. I smiled and let her down. She went to hug tama.

'When did you come?' she asked him surprised.

'Just a while ago lovey, and Grandma's got a lot of gifts for you.' Dad said.

'Really!' she said.

'Yes. They are in your room.' I said.

Wow! I'll show them to Rachel.' She said and rushed to her room. Dad chuckled and folllowed her. I looked at Rachel who was clearly uncomfortable being around our family affairs.

'Hey! Why don't you have a seat?' I said to her motioning towards the sofa. She smiled and took the seat nervously.

'My grand daughter seems really fond of you, Rachel?' my mom commented.

'Well, the feeling is mutual I guess.' Rachel said. 'She is a little angel to me Mrs. Anoai'.' She added. Me and mom exchanged looks and we smiled.

'But, I would like to share something with you, if you don't mind.' Rachel said biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow. '..and it's about Jojo.' She said. The name of Jojo made me more conscious.

'Oh! What is it?' mom asked.

'Ehm… Well, I didn't know about her mother..' she said awkwardly looking at me. '..and I actually mentioned her which lead Jojo to break down. I..I'm sorry for that.' She said looking at me and my mom but our thoughts were beyond that. 'I think she misses her and you,…' she said looking at me '..need to spend more time with her.' She said tiptoeing nervously. I looked at her blank for something she said had me numb.

'Jojo cried for her mother!?' My mom asked her wide eyed.

'Yes, she thinks she is responsible for that accident as her mother crossed tried to cross the road for getting her ice creams. She feels tormented and scared to go out, I guess.' Rachel said. What! Jojo shared that much with her! My poor little girl had been carrying a huge load of burden in her heart for so long! How can she even think that it was her fault? No way. She is the little bud me and Galina nurtured together!

'But, don't worry! I've counselled her and right now she thinks different. But, I would suggest you to talk to her. I mean just try to talk to her.' Rachel said without a break, her eye balls moving from me to mom and mom to me. Me and mom looked at each other, each knowing the other's thought.

'Well, I know I've got into your personal space a bit, and I'm sorry for that.' Rachel said nervously biting her lip.

'N..No. Not at all and thank you for talking to Jojo.' I said to Rachel who had no idea what she actually did.

'Yes. Thank you dear.' My mom walked near where she sat and stroke her cheek. I bet Rachel was confused as hell.

'Ehm..not a problem. Now, if you..excuse me, I need to go.' Rachel said with a smile.

'Okay, it's getting dark and I won't stop you.' I said. 'But, do you need a ride?' I offered. She gave me a confused look.

'No thanks Roman. I can manage. Say my good bye to Jojo.' She said and pushed the door open to leave.

I looked at the door blank for a while.

'Joe! Did you hear that?' Mom asked as she left. I nodded. 'This girl has developed an amazing bond with our Jojo and she could do what none of us could!' she remarked.

'Yeah mom. Even I'm confused yet ..happy that Jojo talked to someone.' I said honestly.

Mom's look was confusing. I knew she was exploring things her way.

'Hmm..Joe! Wouldn't that be good if Jojo sees her more often?' mom marked.

'I guess that's quite impossible since she's leaving wwe.' I mentioned correctly. Mom clenched her forehead not happy.

'Dad..Grandma..look Grandpa's got me a giant teddy bear and my first sewing kit.' Jojo said skipping her way to the leaving room, holding her teddy. She looked past me, perhaps for someone. My father held the sewing kit for her.

'..where's Rachel?' she asked suddenly. Oh no! She wanted to show her gifts to her.

'Well..she had to go princess but you can show these to her the next time.' I said with a smile.

Jojo looked emotionless for sometime. 'Ow!' she said blank and carried herself back to her room nonchlantly.

'I guess she's upset and missing her already.'my Dad said.

I nodded. 'Hmm..' my mom said with an weired expression on her face.

*_*2 days later *_

'….O..kay..I got it.' I heard Jojo speak to someone from my phone. She had the sewing kit in her hands. She had not left it for a second for last three days. Looking at her putting the thing on the table cloth simultaneously with the call, I feel someone is teaching her how to sew.

'…Yes, I did it three times.' Jojo smiled wide screaming in joy.

'…thank you and I'll call you again after one hour.' She said hanging up the phone.

I sat down beside my daughter, stroking her soft hairs. She smiled up to me.

'Look Daddy.. I put it right three times. Rachel taught me how.' She said wxcited.

'Wow princess! You are amazing. So, you were speaking to Rachel?' I asked. She nodded.

I was so happy to see her happy. But, I've to leave her now. I've to fly for raw tomorrow.

'Okay princess. Now, bid Daddy a nice good bye before he starts for work.' I said pinching her cheeks softly. Her smile dropped. 'Good bye Daddy.' She said non-chalantly. I hugged her tight kissing her forehead. As I was about to go, Jojo grabbed my wrist.

*

_Rachel's P-O-V_

It was Monday, the day I end up officially. Mom called me this morning with some encouraging and consoling words but unknowingly she also brought up Dad's detoriorating health and the scarce of money for his treatment. Rena was a bright student. Though she never says, I know how much she longs to get into a good institute.

I already attended two job interviews this morning. My rejection was less based on merit and more based on the my alleged family background. The first question in every interview was 'So, you are the sister of Rory Morris?'. One affirmation and I knew it. Perhaps, I would never get a job in this city.

I walked down the hallway to my locker room, the last time it's assigned to me.

'Rachel, you're in ten minutes.' I heard a voice. I expected it to be a crew but instead int was Stephanie McMahon with a sympathetic look.

' ..' I said trying to look cheerful. She walked near me and wrapped her hands around me for a hug.

'I feel so sorry for you Claire.' She said before breaking the hug.

'It's okay Mrs. McMahon. What is lotted cannot be blotted, I guess.' I said forcing a smile.

Stephanie nodded. 'But, don't worry. I'm sure you are gonna be at you best in wahtever field you chose.' She said. 'wwe wishes you all the best in life Rachel Morris. We'll miss you.' She said. 'Thank you.' I said.

'…..and therefore, I, in front of all my fans here in Las Vegas and over there…' I motioned to the camera, 'in all over the world..hereby do relinquish my title.' I said placing the stone in my heart. The crowd booed. 'Stay Rachel Stay.' They chanted. A drop tear escaped my eyes.

'Guys..I know what you feel and trust me, I'll miss you too but sometimes, life plays a cruel game with us. So,…' I paused. 'Stay Rachel stay.' They chanted louder; '….considering the doctor's and the company's decision, I got to leave.' I announced. The crowd booed. I kissed my title and placed in in the middle of the ring.

'Good bye all.' I said. Charlotte's music hit and she walked down the ramp.

'Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! The poor little thing actually is retiring, huh!' she said walking to me. 'Tell me is it because your knee left your side on the bad days or is it because you're too scared to face the queen.' She said coping to her character. They booed her.

'You've no idea what this means to me Charlotte and unlike you I am no queen who seats on the thrown with crossed legs, I fight, I battle and I win.' I said raising my voice. The crowd cheered. Charlotte tried to hit me but before she did, Bayley's music hit and the hugger ran up to the ring, hitting Charlotte with a Bayley to Belly. Charlotte rolled out and Bayley and I hugged as she raised my hands. So, wwe started the new storyline between Charlotte and Bayley for the title.

*

I ran to backstage gently whipping off my tears, when I felt a hand on my shoulders. I turned to see my good friend Dean Ambrose.

'Jon!..' I squealed and rushed to his shoulders to shed my tears. Dean wrapped his hands around me tighter.

'It's okay Rache. Please don't cry.' He said.

'Nothing's okay Jon. I'm just over. No work..no salary..my family's doomed..my father's treatment, sister's education everything's over Jon.' I said sibbing. Dean wrapped an arm around me.

'C'mon Rache! Don't worry..something or the other would turn up you see.' He said. I nodded. Dean and Renee were two of the very few people who knew my family dealings. I didn't even say this to Seth. Talking of Seth, I've been calling him a lot these days, but it was only his voice mail that responded that he would call later.

'No Renee. No matter what happens I'm not gonna take money from you or anyone else without a service.' I said to Renee who is continuously offering me help. 'I know it might seem odd for a needy grl like me but I'm true to my ethics.'

'Oh Rachel! You're just so rigid. Why don't you take it for your family dear, I mean you can return whenever you get to.' Renee said tryig to convince me. I guess Dean told her what I told him few hours ago.

'I'm final Renee. I won't take a favour.' I declared. Renee sighed. 'Fine' she said placing her hand on my knee as we sat on the edge of my bed in the hotel room. 'But, in case you change your mind, I'm there, okay.' She said. I nodded with a smile as she walked out of the door. I leaned my neck back and closed my eyes thinking what to do next. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. Who could it be at this time? I got up and walked to answer the door. As it opened, I saw the face that was enough to lit my dark day. 'Jojo!' a smile flashed on my face. She smiled too and with her stood Patricia Anoai', Roman's mother.

'Hey Rachel!' Sorry to disturb you at this moment but, emmm, can we get in?' Mrs Anoai' asked.

'Oh sure Mrs Anoai.' and that's not at all a problem.' I said moving aside letting them in. Jojo hugged me immediately.

'Hey little angel!' I cooed ruffling her hairs.

'Have a seat Mrs Anoai', have a seat Jojo.' I said motioning towards my bed.

'Well, Jojo wanted to see you but Joe didn't agree to bring her along; he remains quite busy as you know but Jojo too was determined and she didn't take even a piece of cookie before me and her grandpa brought her here.' She said.

'Oh my God! Mrs Anoai'! Do you mean Jojo still didn't take a thing?' I said frowning my eyees.

'Nope. She wanted to see you first. She's as stubborn as her Dad.' She said. I chuckled a bit.

'Yes. Only I can relate to what Jojo was when he was little.' She said.

'No. My Dad was a good boy. You were being bad.' Jojo said out of nowhere letting me and Mrs Anoai' laugh out loud.

'Oh! Jojo loves her father so much.' I said sitting on my knees beside where she stood.. 'But I thing we should order a room service here, if you mind Mrs Anoai'!?' I sought from Jojo's grandma.

'Oh sure. That was my plan too.' She said.

'And mine was to learn sewing from you.' Jojo said pointing to the little kit that she had in her hand. 'Sure but my little angel needs to eat first; they say…sewing becomes smoother in full tummy.' I said poking her stomach a bit.

'Really!' she said doubting, raising an eyebrow.

'You bet. You know once I just ate a full bowl of cereals and then there was the most beautiful specimen of top I ever made.' I said making the myth up. 'You see this?' I pointed to the T-shirt I was wearing, '…I sewed it all by myself last night after having the full plate meal.' I said intensifying her determination.

'Wow!' she exclaimed.

'Now what does Jojo want to have?' I asked.

'Fish and chips.' She said. I smiled as I remebered the day I suggested her to taste it.

The room service was ordered and Jojo was playing certain game in her mobile. She would occasionally show me her scores too. Mrs Anoai' and I were talking about random stuff though I felt quite nervous.

'So you have your parents and a younger sister, right?' she asked me.

'Yes and they are my life.' I replied.

'…and they are suffering too..' she said all of a sudden, startling me.

'Wh..What do you mean Mrs. Anoai'?' I asked nervously. I felt Mrs. Anoai's hand move over mine and she sighed. 'I'm sorry Rachel but I heard what you and Renee were talking before. She was offering you help and you declined, why?' she asked clenching her forehead. Oh no! Why did she have to hear this?

'Well, I..I just don't want favours Mrs Anoai'. I want to earn. I just hate being sympathized by people, no matter who it is.' I explained. She nodded.

'So did you get a job?' she asked. I shook my head. 'Not yet.' I said. She looked blank, perhaps thinking offs something.

'Well, don't mind me getting personal Rachel but are you seeing someone?' she asked. My heart flooded in a moment as I remebered Seth. The way we kept things secret and all. Should I tell her? I mean her son and Seth are best friends.

'Well actua…' I was cut off by the door bell.

'That must be the room service.' I said glad to run off the topic.

'Okay..good girl Jojo! You finished the whole plate. I guess you could make a nice gown for your grandma now.' I said taking out the last spoon off Jojo's little mouth.

'No. Not for grandma, for Rachel.' She said. I giggled. Mrs. Anoai' did a fake sob as Jojo said so. I wiped her mouth clean.

'Now it's too late a night. Let's try the sewing tomorrow.' I said.

'No. But you promised!' Jojo complained. Shit! I hate telling lie to her.

'But it's dark and would affect your beautiful eyes little angel.' I said.

'But what if you leave in the morning?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'I won't. I promise.' I said kissing her forehead. She smiled wide. 'I'll see you then.' She said kissing my cheek suddenly. I fluttered at it.

'C'mon grandma. We got to sleep. Quick sleep, quick wake.' She said trying to get out of the room. Mrs. Anoai' chuckled.

' Okay bye Rachel.' Said Mrs Anoai'.

'Bye Mrs Anoai' ' I said.

'Oh..that would be Patricia, Rachel and good that you are staying here tomorrow. I have an offer for you.' She said before being dragged out of the room by her grand daughter.

Offer! What does she mean?

'..here you go.' I said doing a little sewing for Jojo who is brought by her grandma to my room.

'Wow! She said frowning her eyes. I'll do the rest.' She said taking the piece from me. I chuckled as she handled the needles like a thirty years old house wife.

Patricia watched the whole thing joyfully.

'Ehm..Jojo..why don't you show it to your dad princess.' She said to her grand daughter.

'That's a nice idea grandma. I will.' She said jumping off my bed. 'I'll be back Rachel.' She said and walked out.

I felt a little weird knowing that Patricia sent her on purpose. But, why?

Patricia looked at the door again making sure she left. I gave her a confused look but then she turned to me and smiled.

'Well Rachel.. I needed to tell you something..in private.' She said. I nodded She sighed.

'Rachel. How old are you?' she asked.

'I'm 22 years and six months.' I said honestly but why does she want to know.

'And do you have plans for marriage?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

I was stunned by her sudden intrusions but I respected her.

'I…I haven't thought about that.' I said. 'But Patricia! May I know why you're asking me?' I asked.

'Because I felt may be a marriage or a husband can fix your problems and in that case you won't feel favoured or burdened or indebted either.' She said. She was right. Seth said he'd be there for me but now, when I really need him, he isn't available; Alas!

'Yeah right.' I said followed by an awkward silence until Patricia decided to break it.

'Ehm..Rachel! Do you like Jojo?' she asked.

I chuckled adorably.

'Now, I can't say what it is but ever since I met her, this little angel has become my light. You know Patricia, no matter how worn out you are, one glimpse of her pretty face and your day delights. I love her Patricia. It seems I've known her since ages, you know. The way she cried for her mother that day, it pained me.' I said honestly letting Patricia smile.

'So, do you want her to get her mother back?' she asked suddenly. What sort of question is that?

'Patricia I..' I said confused.

'Would you be her mom, Rachel?' Patricia said all of a sudden taking my hands in hers. I didn't fully register what she meant but I froze, dangerous implications choked my throat, my eyes were burning.

'What do you mean?' I said firmly pulling my hand away.

'Rachel..I have an offer for you. You marry my son, be the mother of his child and he will fix all your problems, we will make sure your father is treated well and your sister goes to good school.' She said. A thundervolt struck my body and I stood up. Patricia stood up too.

How can she say this? I mean she's clearly taking advantage of my financial crisis and my love for Jojo but I can never think of marrying someone other than Seth, especially one of his best friends. Oh Seth! Where are you?

'Rachel! I know it's a tough decision but..' she started.

'Stop it Patricia. I've had enough. Just because I'm in crisis doesn't mean I'm a charity case pertaining to any and every offer.' I said angrily. 'Yes, I do love Jojo but that doesn't mean I got to be her mother or marry Roman for that.' I said. 'My answer to your offer is NO.' I said turning to her face.

I could say she wasn't pleased but she placed a hand over your shoulder.

'I'm sorry if I've hurt you Rachel but trust me, you need us and we need you. So, I just want you to think about it again.' She said and slowly walked out of the room. I was frustrated. I dialed Seth again to hear the same old Caller ID. I threw the phone away in frustration. I've my last interview this Wednesday. I have to make it.

*

'So, Ms. Morris, how soon can we expect you to join?' the white haired interviewer asked me. A smile of hope crossed my face.

'Anytime you say Sir.' I said happily.

'Hmm..good. How about next Monday?' he asked.

'Fine with me.' I said. 'I mean the quicker it is it's good for me.' I added.

The three interviewers looked at one another.

'Well Ms. Morris, we must clear you that as per our company's policy you'll be holding up the salary of your first three months which you would be paid together in the forth month of your service.' The lady said. What! But, I need it urgently.

'What! But seems a little inconvinient Sir..Madam.' I said. 'Can I not have the money in advance?' I asked.

'I'm afraid not Ms. Morris. It's aginst our policy.' The other guy said. I sighed.

'Okay then.' I said.

'Good luck for your future.' They said handing me my file.

This one's lost too and I could do nothing. My head throbbed as I came out of the building. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It's from mom.

_Rachel: Hey Mom._

_Mom: Hello Rache..where are you? Come quick. You dad collapsed in the bathroom. (sobs)_

_Rachel: What? When?_

_Mom: 10 minutes ago. We called the Ambulance. _

_Rachel: Yes Take him to Life View Hospitals. I'm coming. (sobs)_

_Disconnected_

My phone beeped to see another message.

_Dean: Hey Rache! Where are you? _

_Dean: What about your Job?_

_Rachel: Nothing Dean. Lost that too._

_Rachel: Dad collapsed in the bathroom. _

_I'm heading to Life View Hospitals._

_Rachel: Shall talk to you later._

I had no idea what to do. I had just enough money for necessary sustainance of this week. I sighed and took a cab making my way to the hospital.

I ran to the reception.

'Ronald Morris..' I said in a cracked voice. Frustruation and urge to break down laced my voice.

'Just a minute ma'am..well, he's waiting for admission in the third room from left.' The receptionist said.

'What!' I shouted. 'He's in a state of crisis and you still did not admit him! Are you humans?' I screamed gathering atteention.

'Cool down Ma'am. I guess the patient didn't deposit the fees yet.' The receptionist said.

'..and so you let him die.' I said. 'Listen girl..if something happens to my father today, I will not spare any of you.' I hissed and rushed to the room she said.

I ran to see dad lying in a stratcher, mom and Rena crying beside him.

'Rache!' Mom squealed as she saw me. I ran beside her.

'Did you get the money Rache?' she asked filled with sobs. I shook my head and burst to tears.

'They won't give me any money for three months Mom.' I explained. 'I didn't take the job. Mom literally howled out and fell on her knees.

'Mom!' Rena screamed and sat by her crying. I sobbed by my Dad's side.

'I'm sorry Dad!' I sobbed.

'Hey! What's all this going on here?' a doctor entered the room; '…and you didn't deposit the fees yet?' he asked looking at Mom.

I walked to him.

'Doc please..I folded my hands….my Dad's gonna die. I promise I'll deposit the money within tomorrow, please.' I pleaded.

'Yes Sir..please have mercy on my husband. He already has a pacemaker placed a year ago.' Mom pleaded.

The doctor debated for a second and then walked to Dad. He took Dad's hand and measured his pulse, he looked at hiseyes and placed a hand on his chest.

'Well..I think you should get him to the ICU as soon as possible.' The doctor said.

'What's wrong with him Doctor?' I asked.

'Ehm..well, I guess it is failing measurable. Not a single beat.' He said with a sigh. I burst into tears.

'Can't you people afford to admit him today?' The doctor asked.

'I don't have a penny doctor…please save my Dad.' I said crying.

'By the way, who was treating him? If he agrees to treat and consider the fees for a day, may be…' he suggested.

'It's Dr. Johnson.' I said.

'Hmm.. okay..I'll talk to him about..' he said trying to remember the name.

'Morris. Ronald Morris.' I said. 'Please Doctor..please save my father.' I pleaded to him one last time.

'I'll try Miss Morris.' He said patting my shoulder.

*

The terrace of the seventh floor..I stood at the edge measuring my death. Dr. Johnson refused to recognize my father. There's no way out. It's over. I can't see my father die this way or my mother work as a house maid and my sister stripping in a night club for money. I lifted a foot in the air ahead.

'Good bye everyone.' I said as tears rolled.

I slowly tipped by other toe and..

'Rache!' I heard a loud yell. That's Rena's voice.

I slowly turned back.

'What are you doing Rache?' she said rushing to me, frowning her eyes.

'Don't stop me Ren..I'm made my decision.' I said in a cracked voice. Thankfully, no one was around. 'I can't see my father die.' I screamed.

'Oh no! Our Dad's not dying.' Rena said grabbing my shoulder. I looked at her confused.

'Yes Rache! Angels came in disguise. They paid for Dad.' She said.

'Angels paid? Who?' I asked surprised.

'I don't know them. They said they know you.' She informed.

Who could that be? I don't take favours and all my friends know that. Still..It can't be Dean or Renee…I gasped as I remebered. Is Colby back?

'Let's go Rache..' Rena said, a hopeful smile on her face.

We made to the lobby near the ICU, where she said Dad was taken. As Mom saw me, a smile of tears ran through her face nad she came running to me.

'Rache….see…your Dad's gonna be okay. They admitted him.' She said. I nodded with a smile.

'But Mom who pai….?' I could not finish my question.

'Have some coffee Mrs. Morris..' I saw Sika Anoai' extending a cup towards my mom.

'Yes, you've had a lot of stress.' Patricia said from behind him. My eyes widened in surprise as Patricia gave me a smile.

'Hello Rachel!' she said with a smile.

*

'Miss Morris..your Dad is responding.' Dr. Johnson said. I nodded and did not said a thing. How could the guy who grasped all my wwe salaries and the remaining possessions of my mother refused to recognize him this way.

'Oh! Thank you doctor.' Mom said.

'Just my job.' He said with a fake smile. 'And one of you can see him if you want.' He added.

Mom looked at me expecting. I nodded. Mom walked to the cabin my Dad was kept. Rena was hungry. So, when Dean and Renee came to visit, they took her to have something. Me and Mom existed on drinking water since yesterday when Dad was brought.

Sika and Patricia were seemimg really kind. Roman had to call Dean for some reason and that's how they came to know of it. They stayed with us all through the surgery yesterday and even called me this morning. Mom and Rena felt grateful while I was scared. A sense of mutual deal concerned my mind. How can I repay them ever?

' Rachel!' I heard Patricia's voice. I was startled but didn't show it. I looked at her and smiled.

'Hey!' I said. She smiled back.

'Well..we've got you a new guest today Rachel..' she said. I looked over confused to see Jojo, Roman with her.

'Oh hey Jojo!' I squealed with a smile. She came running to me.

'How's your father Rachel?' the little one asked so adorably.

'Well, the doc said he's doing better. Mom went to meet him.' I said.

'Well thank God! We were really scared when we heard.' Roman said. '..specially Mom was really anxious and decided to come see you right away.' He added.

I now know why she decided that. She wanted a chance and she got it. My heart shivered as I remembered the offer. Does Roman know anything of it? Gosh! I never saw him that way. Seth! Where are you, my love?

*

'I love you Dad.' I whispered once more kissing Dad's hand. He could see me and feel it too but the oxygen mask still resisted him to talk. He stared at me and caught my fingers nodding slightly. I smiled to him. He loved me too.

I came out of the cabin to the lobby. I saw Patricia sitting in a chair alone. Why? Where are others? Mom, Jojo, Roman.

'Where are others?' I asked surprised. Patricia gave me a slight smile.

'Well, your mom haven't eaten a thing since yesterday. So, Joe and Jojo took her to canteen while I'm waiting for you. You haven't had a thing either.' She said.

'Oh! That's really nice of you but..' I was aboout to say but Patricia cut me off.

'No buts Rachel! Come.' She said walking near me and grabbing my hand. I stood stiffened. She gave me a _what the hell happened _look and I decided to walk with her still not comfortable.

'So, you decided anything about the offer?' she said taking a turn towards the elevator. Ugh! Now, I know why she waited for me.

'Patricia, I told you that..' I started.

'No need to hurry dear. You can take your time. I mean now that our family has come to know of your family well.' She said. I didn't know what to say. She was already expecting a lot.

'Look..I know I love Jojo but that doesn't mean I have to marry her father for that.' I said taking a stop, yanking my hand off Patricia. 'I mean I barely know Roman and I never saw him that way.' I added.

Patricia just smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm not forcing you anything Rachel but let me tell you my Joe would be the nicest guy you've ever met and he would definitely take care of your family, your father, mother and sister like his own.' She said. The mention of my family stirred my heart. She knows that's where I lag behind.

'Hmm.' I nodded. We reached the canteen. I saw my mom, Roman and Jojo occupying a table.

'Hey Rachel! Come here.' Jojo called me. But, me sitting there would leave Patricia alone. Even though she's doing this with me, I have my courtesy.

'Well little angel. Today I need to sit with grandma or she will have to sit alone. Then, she will be sad.' I said. Patricia smiled, so did Roman and Mom.

'Okay then. I'll come too.' Jojo said trying to carry her plate and rush to us.

'Hold on princess!' Roman said and helped his daughter accommodate to the other table.

'Hmm…so the only time Jojo's fine staying away from Joe is when Rachel's with her.' Patricia said looking over at my mom who applauded it not knowing what she intended.

'Yeah, in fact, I'm getting insecured.' Roman said throwing me a smile. I smiled.

'No Roman. Your child is yours. I'm just a friend.' I said insisting the thing to Patricia. Roman smiled, perhaps, not knowing what I meant.

'No..best friend.' Jojo said hugging me tighter, making me laugh.

'Yes my angel..best friend.' I said. The lunch was satisfying enough since Dad was now doing well and also, Dean and Renee were here with Rena. We had a nice time where I even feed Jojo from my plate. Who would not love that? The girl is like a doll.

Before leaving, Patricia came near me all of a sudden. I avoided her gaze a little.

'Look Rachel, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but…just give it a thought.' She said with a sigh.

'Please tell me you're lying doctor.' I pleaded to Dr. Johnson.

*_4 days later*_

'I wish I could say it Miss Morris but your father's pacemaker surgery was a failure and a relatively high amount of leakages have already started. I'm not saying there's no hope. We can still perform a surgery and let him live a better life for a while but…' he paused.

'But..?' I questioned.

'It would need super specialists from the department of Cardiology. So, the operation would be a little costly.' He informed. Tears formed in my eyes. I remebered those days when we had better situations. How Dad's business flourished and how he never left a stone unturned to fulfill my wishes and today, he needed me and I was so helpless. My career was over.

'Miss Morris!' Dr Johnson snapped. I looked at him with tearfed eyes.

'D..Don't worry about that doctor. We'll get the money. You don't have to refuse to know us.' I said wiping my tears and rushing to my mother who was waiting for me outside the doc's chamber.

'What did he say?' Mom asked. I could barely contain my tears.

'He said things are gonna be fine.' I lied and mom hugged me tight in happiness.

Once we were in home, I made sure Mom and Rena were asleep. I slowly took out my phone and called Seth. No response. They asked me to leave a voice message. Okay, I'll try that..for the last time.

'Hey Seth. I'm in deep trouble. Dad needs another open heart surgery with specialists involved. It needs a lot of money. Seth, I don't know what to do. I need you my love. Please help me. If you hear this, please reply as soon as you can. I'm relying on you. I have no other hope left. I know I'm creating a mess by bothering you in your tour. I'll take it as a no, if you don't reply.' I sent the message.

_Roman's P-O-V_

I feel bad for Rachel. On one side, she had to retire from wwe and on the other side, it's her father's cardiac arrest. Tough luck for the girl! It's been an hour since we came back from the hospital and Jojo has already called Rachel twice. Sometimes, I feel pretty embarressed on her deeds but then, she is my daughter, my life.

'Hey dad! Look what I made!' Jojo said with a big smile as she sewed with her new kit for ten to fifteen minutes now. I chuckled as I saw my princess holding a piece of triangular…something in front of me.

'Wow! Pricess! Did you do it yourself?' I asked pointing at the piece amazed.

'Yes and Rache instructed me.' She said excited. 'Did you like it?' she asked.

'Well, it's fabulous but you see Jojo, Rachel is upset right, so, you mustn't disturb her now.' I said trying make my little one understand.

'I know.' She said in a low pace; 'but she becomes happy everytime I call her.' She said in high pace. What! I raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, she tells me that everytime Dad.' Jojo said.

I smiled at her.

'Good then.' I said.

'And wouldn't it be nice if we stayed together always?' Jojo said all of a sudden. I don't know why I couldn't feel easy with Jojo's innicent gesture, may be it's just my possessiveness for my daughter that was disturbed by her nearness with Rachel.

'So, you don't need Daddy then?' I asked speaking my possessiveness out.

Jojo's smile vanished and she tried to hug half my body with her little hands.

'It's not that Dad. I just want to stay with both of you.' She said. I smiled at her innocence.

I wonder what attracted Jojo so much to Rachel!

I saw my princess slowly drifting to sleep as I told her another made-up tale about her first birthday. Wow! She is like the shining moon when she sleeps. I gently kissed her forehead.

'Joe!' I heard a knock on my door and mom's voice. Why is she knocking at this time of the night?

I got up and walked to open the door and there stood my mom with an anxious face, as if she had a lot to say in very few words.

'Yes tina? Everything fine? Is Dad okay?' I asked getting slightly worried. She looked up at me and then looked away.

'Uhh..I got to tell you something very important Joe. In fact, I've been thinking it for a while now.' She said with a look of urgency.

'What tina? Please, get inside.' I said opening the door for her but she retreated and took a hold of my hands.

'No. Not here Joe.' She said looking over at the bed. 'Jojo's sleeping and…it's only better if we talk in the living room.' She said.

I was confused and something pinching the pit of my stomach also made me nervous. I walked with tina.

Upon reaching the living room, tina motioned me to sit on the couch beside her. I sat beside her giving her a questioning look.

She sighed taking my hand on mine.

'Joe, do you trust your mother?' she asked with an emotional look. But, what is the question all about.

'Yes..Yes I do. Of course, I do. You're my mother and..' I was soon cut off by her.

'…and I won't do something for your bad, will I?' she asked. I frowned now. There must be something tina was hiding from me.

'No. But, what's the matter and what's with these stupid questions?' I asked getting a little impatient.

Tina sighed looking at me and then caught hold of my hands tightly. 'Joe, I..i can't see you like this anymore.' She said in a teary voice getting me even more confused.

Before I could say anything, she spoke, 'You're 32 and you are a single father. And since Galina left, you haven't been with any other girl. But, I can't see you all alone like this. You've got a long way to go.

'Tina..stop..' I said sharply now. I loved my mom but her words were annoying me now.

'I haven't been any other girl Galina and that's because I can't even think of any other woman in my life except her. She was the one and only love of my life tina and no one can replace her and you, know that very well.' I said reminding her. 'And as for my loneliness, I'm not alone, because I've got my girl, my hope, the reason of my life Jojo with me and with her by my side, I can travel any damn long road.' I declared.

'You aren't understanding Joe. These words are very easy to say for you and really difficult to handle for us.' She said. 'You can at least try to…' I stopped her.

'So, do you want me to embrace the difficulties to get you in ease?' I burst pulling my hands away from her and making her gasp a little.

'I..I'm sorry tina but me and Jojo are very much happy in our ownselves and you don't have to worry about us.' I said trying to be a little calm.

To my disbelief, tina scoffed. 'And how do you know, Jojo is happy? I mean, the girl keeps herself circumscribed in her own room at the mercy of few servants while you're out and you have no idea when was the last time she had a pull plate!' she said. 'And did you ever try to feel how the poor child feels when all her friends in school talks about their mothers ans she watches them hold their mom's hands and walk to school? Do you know how she feels at that time?' she said impatiently.

My heart stung even by thinking how my Jojo might feel in a life without her mother especially when I'm in a profession where I could barely give her 15 days a month! I sighed.

'But, that can't be helped, can it be tina?' I said. 'Galina left us and I guess, she'll show her the way to deal with that too.' I said leaning my head back.

'And you think Jojo can really grow up without a mother?' tina seemed stubborn as she said that. 'No Joe. She can't. She's still depressed about Galina's death and the absence of a mother will never help her situation and neither would it help yours if you try to remain alone all your life.' She claimed.

I scoffed now. 'And you mean to say if I find a girl, you know she'll definitely be a good mother to Jojo!?' I asked sarcastically. 'No mom. No one can love a child like her own mother. She'd probably be with me for my money and fame and god forbid, even try to get me away from Jojo. You know how these girls are, right?' I argued louder now.

Mom's argument was getting me angry.

'And what if you find a girl who would be as good to Jojo like her real mom?' Mom said looking at me seriously.

'Oh come on tina, seriously!' I felt disgusted. 'Can you even find such a girl? I don't know about my equations, but I'd definitely keep her as Jojo's mom in my house.' I said restlessly standing up and trying to run away from the discussion.

'What if I say, I already found someone like that?' tina's voice stopped me dead on my tracks.

What does she mean? I looked at her confused.

'You heard it Joe. I know the perfect girl who could be the best mom for Jojo and well, the best wife for you.' She said freezing me on spot.

Mom already thought of a girl all my herself!

'Wait! You already found a girl for us.' I chuckled. 'And the fact that what I feel about this whole bullshit and even that silly girl you're thinking about. C'mon mom! How can you just ask me to _of all things _marry a girl who I don't know?' I burst on her now.

'That's because you know that girl and I hope you too know how good a mother she could be.' Tina said standing up to face me now.

My confusion was killing me now. 'What..Who are you talking about tina?' I asked.

'Rachel. Rachel Morris.' She said stunning me at spot. 'You know her, right and I guess you've already seen how she gets along with our Jojo. And that day..you saw how she fed our little Jojo and how she shared her heart with her and..' tina was smiling to herself as she spoke restlessly about the bond between Jojo and Rachel but I've heard enough.

'Enough tina. Stop this right here.' I growled in anger. ' Yes, Jojo does get along with Rachel but just like a mere friend. And even if Jojo does like her, who knows what Rachel thinks about her? And I guess, reaching this age, you already know that there's a lot difference between playing around with a kid thrice a week and being her mother for the whole life.' I burst attempting to leave but tina caught my wrist.

'Joe, I know the difference and that's why I'm saying this. Trust me, Jojo is Rachel's beam of happiness just like Rachel is Jojo's. Didn't you see how she smiled amidst the moment of crisis when she saw Jojo in the hospital.' She tried to remind me. 'And..it's not about thrice aweek. Joe, you have no idea how many times Jojo calls Rachel in a day and no matter what she does, wher she is, how she feels, Rachel always recieves her call. She was the only one who could bring the joy in our girl's life Joe. Ever since she met Rachel, Jojo seems happy and lively like any other girl of her age.' Mom said breaking into tears as she held my hand. 'Please don't let her slip away.

I wanted to yank tina's emotions off but I was too scare to wipe her tears now. She was breaking down..with hope and fear. I didn't know how to react to that. I loved Jojo more than anything but what tina wanted was beyond my thoughts.

'I..I can't tina.' I finally finally managed to blurt out. Tina looked at me surprised.

'I know Rachel's a nice girl and probably, she loves Jojo too but I can never think of anyone who's not Galina.' I said looking away from her.

'And who do you think that'll help Ati?' I heard the deep masculine voice of my father and a name only he adresses me with. I looked up to see him standing at a distance from his bedroom and perhaps, he heard most of our conversation.

'Dad..!' I muttered surprised.

'That's right Leati..You think it'll help you anywhere in your life or will it help Jojo? Look Ati..' he walked near me and placed his hand on my shoulder. 'I know how much you and Galina loved each other but Galina has left you and she'll never come back. The harsh truth is her memories would only lead you back to the dark.' He tried to explain.

'Dad, at least, you don't want me to get married, do you?' I asked restlessly.

'And what's the harm in that. The girl your mom's talking about is really nice and she's beautiful too and our little Lovey loves her. She'd be an amazing mom to her and trust me she can..' I've had enough and I cut my Dad off.

'I can never love her Dad. Is that enough of a reason to cut the crap you two have been explaining?' I shot sharply. Mom's face fell while Dad held her arms.

'Besides I barely know her and she's too young and…' I was cut off by mom.

'Still she is the only person who can give a frame to your family Joe. You don't have to love her but let her be Jojo's mother, let her be Jojo's light.' She argued.

'Besides how long can you promise to be at Jojo's side Ati?' Dad asked. 'You stay most of the week on road while Jojo is dependent on nanny, who god knows how, haven't been able to shove a single grain into her mouth in all these years.' He argued.

He was right but..

'And you know who did that miracle to her?' Mom asked. 'Rachel did. No nanny could ever take care of Jojo like Rachel does.' She argued.

I sighed running my fingers through my hairs. 'And even if I agree, do you think Rachel would ever say yes?' I asked sarcastically.

'She has to.' Mom said in a serious tone. 'The girl needs money for her father's treatment and there's no way she can ever reject our offer if we assure a good treatment fees for her father.' She said.

My eyes widened. I was dumbstruck.

'Tina, You'll be using her father as a pawn to your dirty proposition.' I burst in a tone filled with hatred towards mom.

'Yes and I don't think I'm using anyone Joe. It's a mutual benefit for both of us and…' she paused. 'I..I've already spoken to her.' She said lowering her head.

'You what?' I asked surprised. 'When? What did she say?' I couldn't believe my own mother did this and used a poor girl's weakness for the sake of her granddaughter.

'I..I was left with no other choice. She didn't say yes yet but I believe she will..very soon.' Mom said confidently.

I shook my head. 'Do you have any idea how much you let me down in front of her by doing this?' I scoffed sarcastically.

Mom shook her head. 'I don't know anything else son, all I know is I love my son and I can do anything to ensure he and his daughter are happy.' She said wiping a tear appearing near her eye and leaving for her bedroom as soon as she could.

I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Dad give me an encouraging look. 'She's a nice girl Joe. You'll be lucky.' She said before walking away himself.

I fell back on the sofa and leaned my head back closing my eyes in frustration. What has life started with me?


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel's P-O-V_

I kept tossing on my sides on the bed thinking about the situation I was in. I had no job and Dad had very little chance to survive if they don't perform the surgery fast. The worst part was I still hadn't broken the news to my family. My Dad was released this afternoon and has been smiling all along again ignorant of his inside situation. Mom and Rena were so happy and I couldn't take the moments away from them.

'Rachie, it's time for dinner. Dad says he wants to sit with us too.' I heard Rena calling me with a excitement in her voice. I looked at her forcing a smile.

'Oh.. Wow! I'm coming right away Ena.' I said faking a little excitement.

She nodded walking away. I held my emotions in my heart and walked towards the dining.

Mom was feeding Dad like they were back in the early twenties. They were smiling and laughing. Rena was watching them with a teasing smile. Dad's eyes fell on me.

'Rachie! When did you come? Oh! Your mom forced me to start without you my pumpkin.' he chuckled sheepishly.

'Rache won't mind that honey. She knows you have medicines after that.' mom said continuing to feed her.

I smiled with a nod.

'But, no medicine is bigger than my daughter, is it?' Dad said. 'She's still my little fairy who needed her Dad all the time by her side.' Dad laughed remembering the old times.

I smiled hiding my pains and sat next to Dad watching the old man swallowing the soup.

Rena rolled her eyes. 'Dad's always loved Rachie more than me.' she said showing her cute annoyance.

I giggled. 'No Ena baby, he loves us both.' I pouted. Rena faked an annoyed face.

Dad chuckled and mom joined too. 'Awwh my poor baby Rena.. Trust me I love my munchkin no less than my pumpkin.' Dan said pinching her cheeks. 'You two are my only hope after what Rory did. I can't afford not to love any of you.' Dad said emotionally hugging both of us.

Rena was happy yet emotional. 'We love you too Dad and trust me, the days of our adversities are over and we'll be now happy ever after.' she said innocently making my heart stop.

Dad sighed. 'Yes my girls. We'll be happy ever after.' he said as mom came in and Dad engulfed all three of us in a hug.

I couldn't take it anymore. The fake hopes, the illusions were killing me. My stomach was churning in fear and anxiety if losing this moment of hope forever. My eyes were gathering tears.

I pulled myself away.

'I.. I need to get to the bathroom.' I said excusing myself and rushing to the bathroom. I locked the door and threw out in the sink. I burst into tears.

Is there no way I could save the hope of my family?

'Rache, you're okay?' I heard mom banging the door from out side.

I quickly splashed some water over my face to wash the tear stains.

'Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine.' I said forcing the power in my voice.

2 _hours later _

I didn't expect sleep to hit me at the first place and that's what exactly happened. Not to blame the sleep, my mind was too busy to close my eyes.

Often and on, I would pick up the phone to call Seth, my only hope but I knew he won't pick up.

Perhaps, my expectation from him is as vague as my life. I always knew someone like Seth falling for someone like me was a mere miracle and I guess the miracle just stopped playing on my side as my luck left me. I guess Seth came to know of my retirement and he knew it wasn't easy to maintain our relationship with the distance between us. He'd be a top notch wwe superstar traveling around the country while I'd be at myself at my poor home searching for jobs. He might have figured it won't work and it would be cool to abandon whatever we had and move on. Of course, he's Seth freakin Rollins, he can get anyone he wants. The ladies in the business would love to be with him.

I sighed as tears rolled down my eyes.

But, what about me Seth? What about my heart that only beats for you? What about my dreams of picture-perfect togetherness? What about my love Seth? Didn't they mean anything to you?

I sobbed hard when I suddenly got a phone call.

It was Joelle. I smiled wiping my tears. I didn't want her to know that I was sad.

_Rachel: Hey little angel! Didn't you sleep?_

_JoJo: No. I'm mad on Dad. (with annoyance)_

_Rachel: (chuckles) why little angel? What did he do?_

_JoJo: He said he is going to Paris next month and he said he can't take me. He knows how much I want to see Paris._

_Rachel: Aww! I understand JoJo. But, the company has few rules you know. Dad would be traveling all 24 hours to different places signing autographs and doing conferences, where will you stay?_

_JoJo: I can stay with Aunt Renee and Uncle Dean in that case._

_Rachel: (sighs) But, they have jobs too. They won't be able to take care of you either._

_JoJo: But.._

_Rachel: No buts JoJo. Listen what Daddy says and I promise I'll tell Dad to take you to Paris in a non-official trip and you can enjoy yourself all you want._

_JoJo: Really? (surprised and happy)_

_Rachel: Really angel. Now go to sleep. Dad must be worried._

_JoJo: Yeah, he's banging the door actually. (sheepishly)_

_Rachel: Oh dear! Don't keep him waiting JoJo. Open the door and go to sleep._

_JoJo: Okay but.._

_Rachel: Anything else?_

_JoJo: Will you come with us too?_

_Rachel: (paused).. uhm.. We'll have fun in the water park next week, okay? (exciting tone)_

_JoJo: Wow! That'd be awesome. (super excited)_

_Rachel: (chuckles)_

_JoJo: So.. How's your father Rachel? Is he fine?_

_Rachel: (amazed by the courtesy) oh.. Uhm.. Yeah. He's better._

_JoJo: I know you're worried so much about him. I worry about my Dad to when he's in the ring. I understand._

_Rachel: (scoffs) my old angel knows everything._

_JoJo: I do. (giggles) and don't worry, he'll be fine because I know he will be. You told I'm an angel and I will save everyone. Don't worry._

_Rachel: Oh dear! (chuckles) I agree. Now, go to sleep. You have school too._

_JoJo: Okay fine. Dad is going to break the door now._

_Rachel: Yeah. Open the door (chuckles) and goodnight.__JoJo: Good night Rache._

_(Disconnected)_

I chuckled again thinking about JoJo. I don't know how the girl manages to make me lighten up even in the worst situations. I laid down closing my phone thinking about our conversation. JoJo sure talks more matured than her age. I scoffed. But, there was a line I couldn't get off my head.

'... he'll be fine because I know he will be. You told I'm an angel and _I will save everyone. _Don't worry.'

'JoJo will save everyone.' I muttered before falling asleep.

_The Next Day_

_Roman's P-O-V _

I looked at my princess sleeping peacefully. She sure was convinced after Rachel explained her. I wish I had the convincing power over JoJo like Rachel has.

Me and Mom were breaking the door to get her response but Jojo locked herself showing her anger on the Paris trip. Finally, after an hour, she opened.

She was missing the school but I didn't call her. My child's health is my primary concern. So, I'll let her complete her sleep time which she lost last night.

I ran my fingers through her soft hairs as a smile occurred on my lips.

I heard the door open and turned around to see my mom.

'So, Rachel did the magic again.' she said insinuating what she wanted.

I rolled my eyes.

'That's because she has a strong convincing power over JoJo.' I said nonchalantly.

'Which not even you have Joe!' she pointed.

I stood up giving my mom an annoyed look.

'Stop it tina. We've already talked. I'm not interested in your proposal. We just can't use both JoJo and Rachel's father as pawns to form an unlikely union.' I said sharply.

'Unlikely union! Don't you feel, you're saying that too early?' Mom said confidently.

'That's because I know whatever you're planning is absolutely rubbish and no one would be benefited from it. Besides, I already told you I'm not interested in second marriage.' I announced.

'Not even for JoJo?' she asked with a pointed look. I gave her a look of annoyance. She knew JoJo was my weakness and I could do anything for her accept..

'I'm not going to use someone's circumstances to my own advantage and I urge you to stop doing so.' I said.

'But, what if she agrees to marry you?' she asked with a confident smirk.

I've had enough.

'You're fucking kidding me! Marriage is a special occasion in every girl's life. No girl would ever like to marry someone who she barely knows and added to that, a widower with a six years old daughter.' I scoffed confidently trying to leave the room.

'But Joe, what if she agrees? Will you marry her then?' mom asked like the stubborn 56 years old lady she was.

'Sorry mom but you've gone..' my words were interrupted when her phone rang.

Mom looked down at her phone and her eyes widened.

'Who's it?' I asked.

'Rachel.' she answered taken aback.

I was pretty surprised.Why would Rachel call mom? She usually just calls JoJo? Is everything okay in her family?

Mom recieved the call as I looked forward to it.

'.. Hello Rachel dear...' Mom smiled nervously. I guess she was thinking the same I was thinking.

'..._. Oh! I'm fine. How're you and how's your father doing?' I heard mom ask with a smile. _

'... _Oh dear!'_ she said next. '_I_..' mom was about to say something but she stopped and it seemed Rachel was saying something long and important as evident from the frown in mom's face.

'... _Hmm.. But, are you sure about that?'_ mom asked after a long while.

Sure about what? I was confused as well as puzzled as well as curious to know.

I saw a smile appear on mom's face. 'Sure thing Rachel. I'd make things as fast as possible and..ehm..thank you.' she said.

'..._ Okay bye dear. I'll see you soon.'_ Mom said as she hung up.

I looked at her confused while mom looked at me with the biggest smile on her lips. Her smile spoke of pride and victory as she eyed me.

I heart jumped all of a sudden.

'What was it mom? What did she say?' I asked curiously walking near her.

Mom looked into my eyes and smiled. 'She's ready to marry you Joe.' mom announced shaking the ground beneath me.

'What? How could she?' I shouted louder than I intended. Shock and anger engrossed my whole being.

Mom smiled. 'I told you Joe. She will agree. I knew it.' she said proudly.

I teeth gritted. 'That's fucking disgusting!' I burst. 'You used her circumstances to your advantage and she fell prey to it. I can see that very well Tina.' I said sharply.

'You're wrong Joe. It was her who called me and as you must've heard I asked her if she was sure and she said she was never so sure before. She even said she wanted it fast because she needs money for her father's bipass surgery.' mom claimed in a loud voice.

Bi-pass surgery! Oh freak! She's doing alll oof these this for money. I felt disgusted.

My blood boiled. 'I can't believe this.' I uttered under my breath. 'But, keep one thing in mind Tina..' I pointed my index fingers at her. 'If you think I'd ever agree to marry Rachel...'

'You're going to marry Rachel!' A surprised squeal from JoJo cut me off.

Shit! I guess our loud arguments woke her up.

'Hey princess, you're up?!' I said forcing a smile and running to her to cover things up.

'No. First tell me, are you going to marry Rachel? Will that make her my new mom?' JoJo asked with wide eyes filled with confusion and excitement.

My heart raced.

'N.. No..' I was about to explain but mom was faster than me.

'And how would you like to have Rachel as your new mom, JoJo?' mom asked with a smile sitting beside her.

JoJo looked at her in disbelief but then an innocent smile creeped up on her face. 'My new mom. Will she stay with me all the time?' JoJo asked excited.

'Yes JoJo. All the time. She'll wake you up from your bed, get you ready for school, help you prepare your lessons, take you out to parks, make your favorite foods and tell you a bed time story before you sleep.' Mom added much to my annoyance.

'Rachel will be my mom.' she muttered with a big smile. 'I love her.' JoJo said with an emotional smile towards mom. 'She'll stay with me and she'll see me off to school. She'll play with me like Birdie's mom, she'll sleep with me and hug me tight when I get scared.' JoJo said smiling. I saw her eyes getting glossy. 'That's all I want grandma. I want Rachel to be my new mom. She makes me happy. I want her never to leave me.' tears slipped ddown her eyes as she hid her face in my mother's chest.

I was moved. I never knew JoJo had so many emotions hidden inside her for that long.

Mom ran her affectionate hands on JoJo's back.

'Don't worry JoJo. Rachel will never leave you. She'll be your new mom.' mom said with a smile. 'I hope people realize the right way soon.' she said giving me a look.

My patience broke.

'Tina, please stop this. At least keep JoJo out of this.' I said getting irritated.

Mom scoffed. 'At least, the six years old girl knows what's good for her.' mom taunted.

I threw her a dirty look before exiting the room. There's no way I'm going to marry Rachel.

_Rachel's P-O-V _

I shivered standing under the shower full clothed. The water ran down soaking my clothes while I tried to say as unaffected as possible.

I did it.

I did it for my family, for my father, for our hope.

I agreed to marry Roman and be the mother of JoJo.

I had no other option. I met the doctor early in the morning. He said it was better if we did the surgery within two weeks. But, there was no hope for me to get the job and accepting Patricia's proposal was my only hope. As JoJo said, she is the only one who can save me and my family.

I closed my eyes and Seth's smiling face flashed before me. His smile, his stroking of my face, our sweet kisses, our memories of love, our sweet promise. I loved him. No, _I love him_. I still do. But, he decided to push me away when I needed him the most while I decided to marry his best friend to get my needs.

I break down into tears again.

4_ days later _

'And finally we got married.' Dad narrated his love story with my mom to me and Rena for the 2546987th time in his life. But, his narration and his spirit made every single time a new one.

I giggled. 'Aww! My mom's one lucky woman!' Rena pouted to mom who shook her head from the dining.

'Definitely Rachie, I just wish we too get someone in our lives who would love us like you love mom.' the ever dramatic Rena laid her head on my shoulder.

I smiled forcefully. I didn't know about Rena but there definitely was no hope for me to get someone like that in my life.

I got a call from Patricia two days ago and she said she was trying her best to get things sorted. I even feel Roman is not ready for this. I understand him completely. He loved his wife and couldn't move on from her memories for almost these years. My agreement with Patricia was still in doldrums. But, all I knew was I needed the money and I was even ready to sell myself for that.

I wiped the tears forming in my eyes before anyone could see.

'Rachie, you're okay?' I asked Dad looking at me suspiciously.

I smiled at him nervously. 'Yes, I..' luckily I was saved from telling a big lie while my phone rang.

'Ex.. Excuse me!' I said forcing a smile and escaping to my bedroom with my phone.

I picked up the phone from an unknown number.

_Rachel: Hello, who's this?_

_Unknown: Hello Rachel, it's Roman. Uhm.. Are you busy today? (tensed)_

_Rachel: (surprised) Well..uhh.. No. Any problem?_

_Roman: Yes actually. Jojo.._

_Rachel: JoJo (shocked) What happened to JoJo?_

_Roman: JoJo has a fever and she's.. She's suffering bad. She's not eating anything and..she's taking your name. I.. I really didn't want to disturb you but.._

_Rachel: Oh God! Since when did it start? Did she see a doctor? (impatiently)_

_Roman: Yes. The doctor came but Jojo's not taking the medications. Mom's left for my sister's place last night. Dean and Renee are here too but.. (hesitating)_

_Rachel: I'll be there._

_(Disconnected)_

My heart paced. I don't know why or how but me and Jojo had a special connection and anything wrong with her does bother me.

'Who was it?' Rena asked as I returned.

'Roman.' I answered. 'JoJo's sick. I need to go there.' I said quickly rushing to pick my purse and my phone.

'Easy. You'll fall down.' my mom shouted from behind but I rushed outside the house already.

_After 40 minutes _

I reached Roman's place and the security who knew me already opened the gate. I ran to press the door bell which was soon answered.

'Rachel!' Renee said. 'Come in. She wants to see you.' she added.

I nodded and followed Renee to JoJo's bedroom to see the little one laying on her bed with a thermometer in my mouth as Roman ran his fingers through her hairs sitting beside her.

'JoJo!' I called impatiently causing her to open her eyes and smile wide. 'Rache, you're here?' she asked. Her voice was weak and she looked pale. She sat up straight causing Roman to look at me in disbelief.

I couldn't hold it anymore and rushed to the bed and hugged her tight carefully sparing the thermometer. 'It's gonna be okay little angel.' I said running my hand on her back. Her body emitted sheer heat and I could feel she still had the fever.

I let her go and watched her slowly retreating with a smile. Roman who sat few inches away from me smiled looking at his daughter who in turn smiled at him.

'You know Rachel, it's the first time in twelve hours that JoJo actually sat up.' Renee said much to my disbelief.

I looked back at JoJo who still had the thermometer in her mouth. Roman took it out and shook his head. 'She's still high.' he muttered. 'Now that Rachel is here, would you take the medicine?' he asked smiling at JoJo who shook her head.

'Why not my little angel?' I asked pinching her cheeks.

'Because they aren't tasty and they make me puke.' she said innocently.

'Aww! I understand JoJo. But, you know if you don't take them, the doctor's gonna give you the needles. Do you want that?' I asked cupping her face.

JoJo's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Needless!' she said obviously scared.

'Yes JoJo. When I was young, one day I had fever too but I didn't like the bitter medicines either and then the doctor came with big needles.' I said emphasizing my expressions on big.

'Really?' she asked. 'Yes, and then..' I faked sadness. 'He pushed them hard on my arm and I was so hurt. I screamed, I cried and trust me, the pain of the injection lasted for seven days and it still pains.' I said rubbing my left arm wincing a little.

JoJo's jaw hung. She looked at my arm minutely. 'Will the doctor push that on me too?' she asked innocently.

'Only if you don't take the medicines.' I shrugged.

Jojo's face fell. 'But, they are bitter..' she said.

'So, do you want the injections?' I asked raising my eyes. Jojo shook her head.

'Good girl. Now take the medicine.'

Roman, who was observing the conversation between us keenly now poured the medicine on a spoon and held it before JoJo.

'You better not want to be like Rachel.' he said and Jojo opened her mouth.

Her face cringed as she tasted the medicine but swallowed it too.

I chuckled. 'That's like a good girl.'

Jojo smiled. 'Now, the doctor won't give the injections.' she said innocently.

'You just changed the scenario if the room after your arrival.' Renee said and Roman just smiled.

_1 hour later_

'The last one Jojo baby..' I pouted putting the last chips into her mouth. The fever has ruined her test and I felt so bad.

Nonetheless, she listened to me when I promised to take her to the fair next month.

Jojo smiled as I wiped her lips with a napkin.

'What?' I asked confused.

Jojo's smile widened.

'Will you love me like this everyday after you become my mother?' she asked making my heart jump.

_Roman's P-O-V _

'Okay then. Just take whatever you like okay. I'll just give Rachel a call.' I said to Dean and Renee as they were having the lunch at my place.

The two had been here since last night. I really couldn't greet them the nice way.

'Come on Roman. It's fine. We aren't new in this house. We'll take according to our need.' Renee said with an assuring smile.

'Yes bro. I think you and Rachel should have something too.' Dean said.

Well, Rachel! I almost forgot about her!

Oh dear! I should call her too. I walked near Jojo's bedroom and heard her giggle alongside Rachel.

'Will you love me like this everyday after you become my mother?' I heard Jojo ask Rachel making my heart stop.

My steps paused and from the door I could see how uncomfortable Rachel was to that question.

'Tell me Rachel, will you love me everyday after my Dad marries you?' she asked.

Oh God! I guess I should interrupt before..

'Of course Jojo. No matter, where we are, what we are, I'll always love you the same way or even more. You'll always be my little angel.' Rachel said ruffling Jojo's hairs.

Jojo's face lit up.

'I love you Rachel. Please be my mother.' she said making a puppydog face to Rachel who chuckled.

I didn't want to listen to the awkward answer and so, I walked away.

_Rachel's P-O-V _

3 _hours later_

'And then..the princess lived happily ever after..' I said finishing the story as I laid beside Jojo. I looked at her to see she was sound asleep.

I smiled removing the compressor I was using on her forehead for all the while. I'm glad Dean brought her the fish and chips and I could feed her the appropriate amount of food she needed.

I sat up measuring her temperature with the back of my hand and I was happy to know it was falling.

I heard a deep voice clear his throat and inviting my attention towards him.

'Hey Roman!' I said straightening myself up.

Roman smiled, though I felt it was forced. 'So.. Jojo's fever came down, I assume.' he asked.

'Yeah, it did and she's sleeping peacefully right now.' I said looking at Jojo.

Roman looked at his daughter and smiled.

'Rachel, I know thanking you won't be enough but you don't know what you did today.' he said in his deep voice looking at me.

I smiled pressing my lips together. 'Well, you don't have to thank me about anything I do for JoJo because whatever, I do for her..' I ran my hand on JoJo's forehead.. 'I do it from my heart.' I said smiling.

Roman looked at me blank for a while and then smiled. 'I'll remember that.' he said sitting near the feet of JoJo.

My eyes fell on the time. It was almost 8:30 and Dean and Renee left am hour ago. Now that JoJo's doing good, I guess I can leave too.

I sighed standing up and picked up my purse and phone.

'I guess I should leave now.' I said looking at Roman. 'JoJo's good and I don't think the fever's gonna come back. But, in case anything happens, do call me okay.' I said in a pleading voice.

Roman nodded looking at the time. 'Well, yeah, you're right. Uhhhh... It's already late but I think you should leave after the dinner.' he said standing up facing me.

'Oh no no. Please, don't. Mom would be preparing Dad's favorite dish in the dinner and he won't take it unless I do.' I said chuckling. 'So, next time may be..' I said with a light shrug.

'Oh..' Roman frowned. 'You're Dad!' he said as if he just remembered something. 'I.. I almost forgot.. How's he now?' Roman asked.

My heart jumped at his question and in that very moment my expressions changed too and I too remembered a lot of things that I almost forgot while nursing JoJo.

I bit my lip nervously. Roman must be knowing about the proposal of Patricia of getting us married and even the fact that I agreed to it. Even though my adversaries succeeded making me shameless, it really felt awkward talking to Roman right now.

'I heard he needed a re-transplantation?' I heard him ask with a frown.

I nodded. 'Yeah, within three weeks which makes it just 13 days now.' I scoffed through my sadness.

Roman nodded looking away but didn't say anything.

'I must go now.' I said with a forced smile and walked towards the door to leave but..

'Rachel..' I heard my name being called. I look back to see Roman walking to me impatiently. I frowned in confusion.

'Rachel..uhm..i needed to talk to you.' he said and then looked back at JoJo in her bed.. '.. in private.' he added.

My heart pounded. I knew what it was about and that started stinging my eyes already.

'Sure.' I said.

'Hmm.. Let's get to the porch then.' he said walking in front of me while I followed.

_(In the Porch) _

I gulped looking at Roman who looked restless as we reached near the porch.

'What did you want to say?' I asked not looking at him trying to calm myself as much as I could.

Through a peripheral vision, I saw Roman looking at me. 'I.. I wanted to talk about the proposal my mother gave you few days ago.' he said straight.

I clutched my hand onto my purse and lifted my eyes to him. 'What about it?' I asked nonchalantly as if it was a no big deal for me.

Roman frowned. 'What about it!' he mocked. 'You're kidding me Rachel. My mommom just gave you a stupid proposal and you just said yes!' he said getting slightly enraged.

I didn't say anything. Neither did my lips move or I blinked.

'Why Rachel? I understand my mom's gotten crazy about getting me married for the second time and get a good mother for JoJo too. And yeah, you have that financial crisis too. But, I still can't believe you agreed to that. I always thought you were a sensible girl. But, no. You thought accepting this proposal was easier than searching for jobs across the country.' he mocked.

I looked at him in disbelief. I never thought he would think of me this way.

'Stop it Roman. You don't know anything about me.' I spat looking into his eyes.

'What? That you can agree to anything and everything in the world to get some money? That you are a lazy chick who can agree to warm up any man's bed to get her things done?' he shot sarcastically.

My teeth gritted and tears formed in my eyes. Lazy, does he know that I've been going to ten companies per day to get a small job? And about warming one's bed, I guess he has no idea that no men has ever touched me in my life and that even included my boyfriend Seth.

Roman continued. 'And you know very well that JoJo is my weakness and right now, Rachel, you are using her to get your job done and hell! I cannot take that. If you want..'

'Stop it Roman!' I spat sharply not being able to take it any longer. 'Just because I'm not saying anything, it doesn't mean you have the right to say any damn thing on my face.' I shot back. 'First of, it was your mother who came with the proposal and I rejected that on her face. She kept trying and I kept rejecting till I had no options left. The companies weren't ready to hire me because of my brother's reputation and even if they did, they agreed to provide me the money after a couple of months. Hell! They even proposed sexual favors, you know.. ' I said chuckling through my tears. 'If Patricia didn't give me the offer, perhaps, I would've accepted that too.' I confessed.

'My father is dying Roman and the doctors said a quick surgery was the only option and I needed money for that.' I said sobbing through my words.

'My Dad is my hero. I can't let him die and trust me, I can even try burning in hell if that saves my old man's life.. And that's the reason I said yes to Patricia. I definitely had no interest in being your wife Mr. Reigns. I'm selfish and I just need the money for my father in exchange of my this marriage.' I spat wiping my tears.

I saw Roman's expression changing.

'And one more thing, this has nothing to do with JoJo. Jojo is my little angel.' I scoffed. 'And I'll keep loving her the same way whether I marry you or not.' I said strongly wiping the last imprints off my face before walking away fast towards the road.

What type of girl does he think I am? How could he think that I'm using JoJo to get the money? I really love JoJo and there's no selfishness in it. I wiped the tears in my eyes walking to the main road.

I know Roman doesn't want to marry me and I don't want to marry him either. I love and will always love Seth. I sobbed not knowing where I was going when I heard it..

A loud horn from the big truck mere twenty feet away from me. My eyes widened through the hazy vision as I felt it closing up to decide my last breath but my wrist instantly got grabbed from behind and I was pulled away with great force landing myself on a body. My phone slipped off my hand.

My heart pounded as the horn approached further and I saw the truck pass just a couple of feet away from me squashing crushing my phone.

I lifted my head to see Roman through my teary vision. He was looking at me with a frown as he still held my wrist. We were standing in the footpath.

I saw his lips move. Perhaps, he was talking or rather scolding but the loud horn rang in my ears and I couldn't perceive a thing.

'...and who does that? You're crazy?' I registered few of his words.

I blinked a couple of times to realize what just happened. I was just trying to cross the road without my knowledge and was inches near my death if Roman didn't pull me away at the right time. I was going to die!

'What? Now you can't talk? Well, you did talk a lot out there?' he said in an annoyed tone reminding me of our last encounter.

Things registered in my head and I pulled my wrist off his grip.

'Thanks.' I just mumbled trying to walk away but had to stop again as I heard my name being called.

'Rachel wait!' I heard Roman who walked near me.

'What now? Aren't you done throwing your words on me? Aren't you done naming me lazy, selfish and manipulative girl who's after your money?' I asked being calm through my annoyance.

'Rachel I..' he started to say something but I cut him off.

'I know you don't want this Roman and trust me, neither do I. But, even though the proposal actually came from your side, I was humble enough not to call anyone names. But, what you did today was hurtful and indignant, if you want me to say.' I said. 'Besides, you didn't have to run and save this manipulative woman either but since you did, thanks a lot but..

'I'm sorry.' his deep voice cut whatever I was going to say.

I frowned in surprised.

'That's right Rachel.' Roman stroke his fingers on his forehead looking down. 'I'm sorry. I was just beinga little too judgemental and I.. I didn't even consider your side of the story.' he said looking at me calmly.

'I'm sorry for whatever my mom did. Actually, she's little too concerned about JoJo's happiness that she went desperate to get her mother back in her life.' Roman said. 'And.. Tina even has a stupid notion that I might find myself in someone again.' he chuckled sarcastically.

'But, trust me I don't want anyone in mine and Jojo's life. I can't even think of any other woman except Galina. Even though she's not here anymore, my heart is still with her and it'll ever be. The day she died, so did my wishes and hopes and my world got circumscribed with wrestling and my only hope Jojo. I lost the ability to love anyone else, let alone marrying. Tina thinks I'm being selfish to JoJo but trust me, I'm not. I don't want to ruin any girl's life this way.' he said honestly.

'I even realized she was using your circumstances for fulfilling her wish and I really didn't want you to get into the mess, you know.' he said in a sympathetic tone. 'So..'

'I understand Roman.' I said feeling a little bad for him. 'You had every right to burst. I guess...' I bit my lips looking at him. 'I should've spoken to you before I spoke my decision to your mother.' I said feeling a little guilty.

He scoffed. 'Not your fault Rachel. In fact, I should've actually tried speaking to you normally before charging upon you that way. It.. It sucks.' he said visibly embarrassed about his deeds.

I smiled wiping my tears completely. 'No. It doesn't. I'm glad I know your opinion now. Besides, JoJo isn't well and that dampened your mood too.' I said chuckling. 'Now go. She needs you beside her when she wakes up.' I said scoffing.

A smile creeped up on Roman's face to and he licked his lips while smiling.

'You know she loves you as much as you love her.' he said all of a sudden with a lightened look.

I nodded through a smile. 'Yeah, I know it's been just over a month since we met but trust me she has become an important part of my life already.' I confessed. 'You know Roman, amidst all the stress, I still wait for the time Jojo would call me and make me smile. A small conversation with her diminishes all my pains and gives me a strange strength. She truly is my angel.' I confessed giggling.

Roman had a faint smile in his serious face too.

'Let's do it then.' he said all of a sudden getting me confused.

'What?' I asked frowning.

Roman sighed. 'If that'll solve both our problems and you've already decided to sacrifice everything for it.. I guess my personal problems shouldn't be a barrier either.' he said shaking my heart. 'Rachel..' he walked closer. 'I've no problem with this marriage.' he announced making my eyes widen in shock.

'What? You can't be serious!' I said as my heart pounded.

'I'm positive Rachel. I want this marriage for my daughter and I know no one could make a better mother for Jojo if not you. I want to see Jojo happy all the time just like she is when she sees me few times a week. And I know only you can make her happy and nurture her with all your love like you did today.' he said looking deep into my eyes.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I wanted to be happy because the agreement would ensure my father's full treatment of my father but a part of me also knew I was selling myself for money, I was tearing my heart apart which only beats for Seth. I was going to marry the best friend if the person I loved.

'And I promise, I'll make sure your father will get the best treatments in the world. I'll talk with the big doctors all across the world to ensure he's fine. Your sacrifice won't be wasted Rachel, I promise you that.' he said taking my hand in his.

'But..' he paused as his expressions changed to a serious one. 'Just.. Just.. Don't expect anything more from me Rachel.' he said looking away when my hand slipped off his. 'I.. I can never give you those joy that a husband gives to his wife. For me..' he looked at me with dark eyes. 'You'll just be JoJo's mother.' he said with a determined expression.

I nodded rigidly hiding my emotions and choking and killing the sweet dreams every girl has about her future husband. I won't be loved by my husband. He won't ever treat me as his wife. I'm a mere deal for money. But, I'll do it for my father, for my family.

'I.. I understand Roman. I'll abide by every rule you set for me.' I said.

Roman nodded forcing a slight smile. 'Thanks for understanding Rachel.' he said.

I looked around. It was dark. Getting a cab to where I live would charge a lot of money at this time. I better not be more late.

'Okay then. I'll call Patricia and tell her then.' I said hiding my sorrows.

'You don't have to. I'll talk to Tina.' Roman said.

I nodded. 'Cool then..' I breathed through my nostrils flaring through the hidden tears. 'I guess I'll see you around.' I said trying to walk away.

'Wait!' Roman stopped me. 'Uhh... It's quite late. I'll drop you.' he offered.

I shook my head. 'No thanks. I can manage. Besides, JoJo will wake up and if she doesn't see will, she'll cry.' I said.

'She's got the nurses and I don't think she'll mind if I tell her I went to drop you.' Roman said. 'Besides, I can't let you go alone especially when you're soon going to be the mother of JoJo. So, stand here, I'll bring the car.' he said before walking away.

I gulped. I didn't know how to feel when he called me _mother of JoJo_. To be honest, It really didn't matter. To me, I was a mere service sold for my family's well being and I knew I had to swallow the bitter truth. I wiped the tears off my eyes.

I was getting married to a man who can never love me and to be honest, I can never love him either. To me, he'll always be JoJo's father, a man that will save my father's life. Love and expectations has got no place in this deal. My heart churned remembering the same date a month ago. The day Seth and I kissed in the car. Those dreams, those hopes are now dusted. My eyes traveled to my squashed phone lying on the road.

It was a gift from Seth on the Valentines Day. I didn't want to take it but he was stubborn enough to make me accept it. His contact was lost with the phone. Perhaps, it was an indication of Seth's permanent departure from my life. The only true love of my life was gone and It would never happen again.

_Love cannot happen twice.. _

I heard the horns and knew Roman was here. He stopped in front on me and unlocked the door. I got inside into the passenger seat.

'Where do you live again?' Roman asked.

_20 minutes later_

_Roman's P-O-V _

I drove the car silently as a storm played within myself. I agreed to marry Rachel..but only for JoJo. Apart of me wanted to kill myself before I take the decision. I know I was betraying Galina, I was betraying our love, I was betraying the family we built together. It ripped my heart apart to know that I'll be calling someone else as my wife other than Galina but my heart also rips apart every time I see JoJo sad, crying, silently hiding her emotions as she sees her friends holding the hands of their mothers. Moreover, I spend most of my time with wwe and I'm always worried about my little princess. What is she doing? Is she taking her food? Does she still doesn't want to go to school?

It was only after she met Rachel that she has started smiling and skipping like a normal girl of her age and I can't take those moments away from her. I remembered the day she cried holding Tina telling her that she wants her mother back. She wants Rachel.

But, I wasn't convinced till today that how much JoJo too means to Rachel. Initially, I hesitated calling her but Rachel's name was all JoJo said when she was sick and that left me no other option. But, I never expected Rachel to take that so seriously. She started from her place just the moment she got my call and the way she confessed what JoJo means to her and she said that she'll love JoJo no matter I marry her or not..was something I never saw coming. That was the moment I knew Rachel was the only woman who could fit in as JoJo's mother.

My selfishness for JoJo took over my selfishness for myself. I didn't want Rachel to go away from JoJo. I went after Rachel after she left with tears but then I saw her walking through the middle of the road while a truck was making its way towards her. I ram fast. I can't let her die..for JoJo.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel leaning on the window lost in thoughts. I guess the storm in her heart was no smaller than mine.

I understand what a marriage means for a girl and there she was sacrificing herself to a loveless agreement for the sake of her family. But, I'm glad she understands me and holds no expectation from me either. I'm glad she knows I can never love her. Galina is and was the only love of my life.

_And love cannot happen twice. _

We reached her place in the next few minutes.

I got out and opened the door for her. She came out silently. There were so many tear stains on her face. I saw her take out a handkerchief from her purse and wipe her face. She gave me a forced smile. She surely doesn't want her family to know she was sad.

'So.. Bye..' she said pretty awkwardly.

'Hmm but Rachel, I was wondering.. Did you tell your family about this?' I asked curiously.

The smile on her face vanished and shook her head looking down.

I frowned in surprise. 'Then, how are you gonna say them? They sure don't expect you to marry a single father who's eight years older than you?' I asked remembering how younger she was to me.

Rachel bit her lips looking around. 'I'll think of something but..' she looked at me.. 'Please, don't let them know about the agreement.' she pleaded through those sad eyes.

I felt really bad for her. I nodded and she muttered a small _bye_ walking towards the small bleak house.

I sighed getting back to the car.

_Rachel's P-O-V _

I took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. Rena opened the door with a smile on her face.

'Wow Rachie, you're just on time. The capsicum took some time and we just sat around for dinner.' she said pulling me inside.

'Hey! My pumpkin in back!' Dad smiled as he saw me. I smiled and gave him a hug.

'And what took so long? Is the girl fine now?' mom asked placing the dishes on the table.

'Mhm.. She's sleeping now and the temperature went down too.' I said not looking at her.

'Oh dear! I can only imagine how it is for Roman to look for her all by himself. His mom told me the other day that his wife died in a car accident few years ago.' Mom said serving the food.

'Yes and did you see his daughter, she's so cute.' Rena said.

Dad chuckled. 'Well since Rachie is so attached to her, why not call her someday.' he proposed with delight.

'Not a bad idea.' mom said. 'But, as you know Roman Reigns is the biggest star of the company and he's definitely very rich. Who knows if he'll let his daughter come here or who knows if his daughter can adjust to our foods.' she pointed.

'Of course, they will. Didn't you see how Roman and his family came like angels to the hospital that day?' Rena said.

My head was spinning as their voices stung my ears and my eyes were getting blurred by the way I was tricking them.

'Mom! I've something to tell you all.' I blurted looking at all three of them. I gulped gathering some confidence. I didn't want the marriage to defer this week. So, it was now or never for me.

All three of them gave me confused looks.

'Sure Rachie, just sit with us and we'll talk through the dinner.' Dad said with a loving smile.

'No Dad. It's urgent and I need to tell you now.' I said as tears started gathering my eyes.

'What is it Rachel?' mom asked pretty worried. 'Everything okay?' she asked concerned.

I didn't respond.

'Rachel, you're scaring me now.' mom said walking near me with concerned look. 'You look distracted today. What is it?' she asked.

My hands fisted. I gulped and looked at her eyes. 'Mom I've decided to get married with this week.' I said hiding every emotion I had.

Mom's eyes widened in disbelief and Dad and Rena were no different.

'This week! What are you talking about Rachel? What's going on?' Mom asked restlessly looking at me and cupping my face.

'Yes Rachie. What's going on? You never gave such hints before!' Dad said standing up from his seat.

'Mom. It's final. I am getting married and it's my final decision.' I announced confidently.

Mom and Dad looked at each other with confused faces. 'You are kidding us Rache!' Mom blurted. 'Your Dad just got out from the hospital and God knows how we managed the money and here you are...talking about a marriage.' Mom said charging upon me. 'Tell me Rachel, have you lost every bit of sense?' she asked angrily.

'Stop Nora..' Dad tried to stop her while I tried to stop my tears that were seeking chances to flow out.

'Tell me Rachel, who is it?' Dad asked patiently. 'And what is the reason for the rush pumpkin?' he asked.

My lips shivered. I gulped again. 'D.. Dad it's Roman.' I said placing the stone on my heart.

'What?' mom, Dad and Rena said at the same time.

'Yes Dad. He's a great man and I know I'll be happy with him.' I presented the biggest lie of my life to my parents.

I looked up to see Rena frozen while Dad was trying to comprehend the whole situation.

'Roman! Are you serious? This guy has a daughter from his first marriage and you know, he even way seems older than you.' Mom said. 'Besides, I don't remember you two even talking or looking at each other that day and all of a sudden you decide to marry him. There's something more to it, isn't it Rache?' she asked suspiciously.

'I don't care about that. And it's not my fault that you didn't see us talk.' I said moving away from my position to avoid the eye contact.

'It's about that child, isn't it?' Dad asked making my heart jump.

He walked to me and looked into my eyes. 'JoJo, is it?' he asked calmly guessing one of the two reasons of this marriage, the other being himself.

My voice shivered. 'Dad.. I..'

'Don't lie to me pumpkin. I've been seeing how the girl calls you every day and how your face beams when you talk to her...but that doesn't mean, you'll have to marry her father for that!' he placed his opinion.

'Oh! So, she doesn't even love Roman and she just loves his daughter. Amazing!' mom said wrathfully. 'What's wrong with you Rachel? You're our elder daughter? You have no idea how excited we are about your marriage but..'

'But, I'm marrying only one person and that's Roman and that within this week before he goes for the Royal Rumble.' I stated.

'And is that about his money Rachel?' mom asked. 'I mean, I understand you've lead a different lifestyle while you worked in the wwe and marrying Roman would definitely ensure you that again.' she added.

What?

I looked at her in disbelief. She really thinks like that about me?

'Stop it Nora. Don't you know your daughter? She always places the people she loves over herself.' Dad said.

'Then why's she marrying him if she doesn't love him?..' mom argued.

My heart paced but I knew I have to do it.

'I love Roman.' I said looking at my parents. 'I love him and his daughter and I want to be happy with them.' I lied again.

Everyone frowned.

'You're sure about this?' Dad asked.

'And does Roman love you?' mom asked. 'I mean, he does know about your financial situation and it's very unlikely that..'

'Roman's not a man like that mom. He loves me for who I am.' I argued.

'But..' mom tried to argue but Dad stopped her.

'Fine Rachel. If you're happy with him, we've no problem pumpkin. After all, it's your happiness that makes us happy.' Dad smiled pinching my cheeks.

I hated lying to Dad. I wanted to cry seeing this illusion of his happiness over my happy marriage.

Mom looked at me sympathetically. 'I hope you're Dad is right Rachie. I never wanted a rich guy for you. I just want a guy for you that'll love you and treat you like his queen. That's a mother's dream Rache and I just can't stand it shattering and that's what is scaring me Rachel.' she said sobbing.

I swallowed the tears forming in my eyes and smiled pulling mom into a hug.

'Don't worry mom. He loves me. He will definitely treat me like a queen.' I muttered hiding a drop of tear that rolled down my eyes.

We had a happy dinner as I convinced my parents about my decision. I forced my laugh too.

I noticed that Rena was quite quiet during the whole dinner abdominal she even eyed me suspiciously at times. I completed my dinner and walked to my room.

I changed into my Pj's and that's when I heard the knock. I opened the door and Rena walked in with a frown on her face.

'Rena.. Hey!' I called faking a smile.

'Why are you marrying Roman?' she asked sharply.

'Rena.. What are you talking about?' I said smiling and hiding my nervousness in front of my 16 years old sister.

'The truth Rachie. I know you don't love Roman and Roman doesn't love you either. I can see it in your eyes.' she pointed.

I heart jumped.

'Aww! My little sister knows many things about eyes, eh?' I taunted her playfully to save myself..

'Yes. I do and really don't see that smile, that blush, that glow on your face when you talk to Roman..the same which I saw two months ago when I saw you talking to Seth Rollins over phone.

My heart jumped by the mention of Seth.

'Wh...what do you mean Rena? I told you Colby wanted to know about a schedule that day and that's why he called.' I said looking away. I don't know what you're saying.' I added.

I still remember that night when Seth called me and I forgot to close my door only for Rena to barge in and tease me the whole two weeks of my stay about the call.

'So, you want me to believe that you and Roman fell in love overnight while it was Seth who kept calling you every night for the past few months!' she questioned.

'Shut up Rena.. You're my younger sister and you should stay like one. Whether I talk to Colby or Roman is none of your business.' I burst on her.

But beyond my expectation, Rena just chuckled. '_Colby or Roman_.. You proved me right too easily Rachie. You just called Seth by his real name while Roman is still Roman for you.' she said.

I realized she was right but of course, I can't lose to her.

'I call them whatever I want. Besides, Roman loves to be called Roman by me.' I added.

Rena looked at me blank and shook her head.

'I don't care what you call them Rachie.' she said emotionally. 'I just want you to be with the guy you love.' she said before walking out.

I shut the door tight and burst into tears. I was cheating them all.

_Two days later.. _

I've got a new phone number and new set. I tried my best to share my number with my close associates. Patricia and Sika visited our place yesterday. They decided it to be next Wednesday. They wanted a low profile registry that won't involve people other than family and close friends.

They didn't want the news to be broken in the media either. Roman was strictly against the paparazzi thing and I respect his decision.

It was just four days more. My phone buzzed. I smiled to see a call from Renee.

_Rachel: Hello hun.. How're you doing?_

_Renee: I'm good but... You're seriously getting married? (confused)_

_Rachel: (silent)_

_Renee: Roman called Jon to remain present at the registry and that's how I knew. But, you really call yourself my friend? (faking annoyance)_

_Rachel: (fakes a chuckle) Sorry boo. You know I was so busy about things and that completely slipped off. Besides, I would've called you today anyway._

_Renee: Mhm... That'll do (faking annoyance). But, uh..you and Roman, how did that start? I mean, Me and Jon couldn't really pin the point.. I mean to be honest, I kinda shipped you with Seth but Roman was totally out of the book_.

_Rachel: (distracted)_

_Renee: Are you there?_

_Rachel: Yeah.. Yes.. (fake chuckles) to be honest, I didn't know either. We met through you two and clicked instantly. Then I met JoJo and that was it... I guess._

_Renee: Wow! Cool and save the rest for when we meet and I swear I'll take a lesson on you Mrs. Anoa'i (giggles)_

_Rachel: hmm.. Yeah sure.. Bye._

_Renee: Bye Mrs. Anoa'i. (chuckles)_

_Disconnected._

Mrs. Anoa'i

It would be a lie if I say I wasn't disturbed being called that. I remember Seth teasing me calling me Mrs. Lopez. That was all I ever dreamed about but I guess fate has different plans for me.

But, there was something else that was bothering me right now. Roman called Dean. Did he call Seth too??

_Roman's P-O-V _

The day was coming and I really didn't know what to expect. I didn't inform anyone from the company. Few of my family members were informed but they were asked to keep it a secret. This marriage was a mere deal and I didn't want people to budge over that.

'Daddy..' I heard JoJo call.

'Yes princess..' I answered my daughter whose excitement had no limit these days. She calls Rachel once in every hour and that makes me really embarrassed. But, then again, it's all for JoJo and all I want is to see her happy.

'You have a call.' she said handing me my phone. It was a new number. I frowned but accepted it.

_Roman: Hello._

_Unknown: Hey bro! What's up? (crackles)_

_Roman: Freak! Is that you? Where have you been all these days and you know how many times I called you in these three weeks? (slightly annoyed)_

_Unknown: Yep. It's me and I understand. Actually, I lost my phone after a conference in Tokyo and then they decided me to do two more shows after that. It sucks man._

_Roman: Ugh! You lost your phone, seriously?_

_Unknown: Yes, that's true and I was so busy that I couldn't get a new phone and could only contact the numbers that were in Kevin's phone. Can you believe that?_

_Roman: That's gross. But, hey! I've something important to tell you buddy._

_Unknown: Important!_

_Roman: (sighs) Yeah and um.. I have decided to get married Seth._

_Seth: What!? (surprised) as in seriously, Roman Reigns, the big dog is getting married... Woah! (chuckles in happiness)_

_Roman: Ssshhh..stop. I want to keep it a low profile and only people closer to us knows._

_Seth: Well well. But, may I know who's the lucky girl that made her way towards the hardest heart in the world?_

_Roman: Well, we're getting married next Wednesday and get the license shit done._

_Seth: Wait! License, you mean you're getting married at the court house!_

_Roman: Yes and that's how I like it. A low profile._

_Seth: But.._

_Roman: No buts Seth. I've made my mind and yeah, I already expect you as one my witnesses bro. So, make sure you're here on time._

_Seth: Absolutely mate. I'm gonna be here on Tuesday and I'm gonna go straight to the courthouse and see the girl who took my brother away from me._

_Roman: (scoffs sarcastically.)_

_Seth: By the way, I've something to tell you too and I can't hold it any longer._

_Roman: What is it now? (bored)_

_Seth: It's a girl..ehm..I couldn't call her because of my phone and now her phone says switched off!_

_Roman : (chuckles) Wait! Girl! As in girl..eh Seth.._

_Seth: (crackles through blush) yeah yeah whatever.. I'll tell you everything once I return._

_Roman: (smiles) Can't wait bro. See you soon._

_Seth: See you soon big dog and good luck holmie._

_Roman: Thanks._

_(Disconnected)_

I scoffed. Finally, Seth's trying to settle with a girl! Cool.

At least, someone could tame the playboy!

_Wednesday_

_Rachel's P-O-V _

'... And do you accept the conditions applied by the legislation of Florida that would correspond to your present status of marriage?'

'Yes Sir.' I answered with a shivering voice.

'And you also said that you'd like to add Anoa'i as your last name and Morris as your middle name from now on?' the lawyer asked.

My heart pounded and I was feeling cold all of a sudden. I felt a nudge on my shoulder. 'You're sure about it?' Roman asked in a low voice.

I nodded. 'Yes.' I said.

I always wanted to carry my husband's last name and I still remember my childhood crush on Tom Cruise and my desire for the name Rachel Morris Cruise. I even shared it with Colby once. He corrected it and said Rachel Morris López would sound better.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I saw the lawyer talking to Roman about something.

'So, you guys didn't have sex before marriage?' the head asked examining our forms.

I flushed on the fact.

'I guess we already wrote about that and there's nothing more to discuss.' Roman says slightly pissed of.

'Okay then.. Let's sign the licenses and then you can call upon your witness after whose signature you'll be lawfully wedded man and wife.

My heart paced as I picked the pen. I saw Roman halting his fingers just before the paper. I knew his condition was no different from me.

I took a deep breath and signed the papers. Both of us submitted and they asked for the witnesses. I gave a call to Renee who had mom with her. Roman messaged someone to come in too.

The cold air pricked my skin. I hugged myself tight when suddenly, I had goosebumps as the door opened letting some alien air in.

'Hey! I heard Roman who turned his head behind. I did the same to see Dean flashing a smile which I returned but then my eyes fell beside him and I froze instantly as my eyes fell on a pair of brown betrayed eyes with lots of wrath and complaints.

Seth!

My heart pounded and my skin pricked as his eyes were fixated on me with a frown as he walked.

'Told you it was the same Rachel Morris..' Dean said elbowing Seth who had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

My heart paced and I wanted to throw up. I saw Renee walking in holding my mom's hand.

'Here... Let's do away with the formalities Mrs. Morris..' she said coming to my corner.

'And you know Rachel, Seth wasn't ready to believe a word about Roman getting married to you.' she giggled looking at Seth. 'He kept on saying _no it can't be. You're joking_ no matter how hard me and Jon explained.' she said playfully.

'Yeah, now see for yourself buddy boy.' Dean said nudging Seth whose eyes were fixated on me all the while. I gulped hiding my tears as our gazes stayed locked.

'It's really her.' Seth barely muttered not breaking the gaze.

I didn't know if it was my illusion but Seth's eyes were glossy and I didn't know why I just wanted to jump into his arms no matter how ignorant he has beento me.

'Now you know right?' Roman said smiling at Seth.

Seth nodded slowly moving his gaze from me to Roman.

'Now I know everything bro. Congratulations.' he said very softly.

'That can wait bro. First let's sign the papers. We can't just let Roman and Rachel wait, right.?' Dean reminded Seth.

My heart stopped as I realized Seth was called to be a witness to my marriage.

The lawyer handed them the papers. I looked down hugging myself as I started sweating. It felt suffocating.

I couldn't help but look at Seth through my teary eyes. No matter what he did to me, I still loved him. But, what I saw was him still staring at me with the pen in his hand.

I looked away immediately.

'Come on Seth. We all finished already.' Renee said.

Seth didn't respond and signed the papers as roughly as he can.

He threw the papers on the table and turned towards me and Roman furiously.

My heart paced fearing those vengeful brown eyes as he walked towards us breathing fast.

Our eyes locked again.

'Congratulation guys.' he said eyeing us. 'I hope you stay happy with each other.' he said with a smile which I knew was forced and turned away fast towards the door. I heard the door slam at his wrath.

'What's wrong with him?' Roman asked.

'Who knows?' Dean said shrugging.

Our papers were signed and I saw the seal slowly fall on the papers.

'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i.' they announced making a drop of tear slip off my eyes.

I was married to Roman Reigns a.k.a Leati Joseph Anoa'i.

*


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel's P-O-V_

I didn't know what to do. It seemed like my life came to a standstill the moment I saw Seth signing my marriage papers.

He looked pained, he looked betrayed and he looked like he was about to cry.

But why? Wasn't it him who wanted to end everything with me? Wasn't it him who kept ignoring my calls for a month insinuating that he wanted nothing to do with me? Why now? Why does _he_ feel like the one who's betrayed now?

Me and Roman stood up for the photos, our first picture as man and wife and our first picture ever.

I forced a smile on my face and I knew someone did Roman. After we did, Dean, Renee, Trinity, Jon, Joshua, Roman's sister Venessa, my mom, Dad, Rena, Patricia and Sika entered the room. Finally, I spotted little JoJo with sparkling eyes and wide smile running to our direction.

'Are you mom now?' she asked looking at me with sheer hope.

Tears gathered in my eyes. But, I was happy. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be JoJo's mother, a good one. My eyes traveled to my Dad who was smiling wide as he spoke to Sika Anoa'i. He seemed happy because he thought _I_ was happy. And his smile and happiness is everything I wanted to hold on to. And that's why I was here today.

I gulped and smiled at JoJo. 'Yes angel. I am your new mom.' I said bending down to her level.

Jojo's smile widened and he looked at Roman who had a smile on his lips and no one can detect the force invested in it as much as I can.

'Now, are you happy my princess?' he asked his daughter.

'I am the happiest now Dad.' she said giggling and hugging Roman till his midsection.

Roman smiled running a hand on her head. I smiled at the adorable scene too.

'Now, Roman, Rachel, JoJo .. ' I herd Patricia's voice who must've been watching us for a while now. 'Why don't you three take a family pic?' she asked not able to hide her excitement.

I had no option but to nod. I guess I should get used to my identity now.

'Yaayy...' JoJo squealed in excitement.

The photographer measured us. 'Okay then, Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i.. Why don't you two get down on your knees and kiss the child on both her cheeks from either sides?' the photographer suggested.

To be honest, I was still pretty purplexed my him addressing me as Mrs. Anoa'i but I guess it was my decision and I should try and get used to it now.

'Woah! That's a really good pose!' Patricia said with a big smile.

'Mhmm.. Not bad. Try this Rachie.' my Dad said smiling at me.

'And I can't wait to upload it in my ig with a _Happy little family _tag.' Renee said giggling.

I forced a smile again and looked at Roman who, perhaps, was dealing with the same emotional trauma as me. He gave me a small nod and I complied. I sat down on my knees beside a smiling JoJo and I saw Roman do the same.

We both plastered our biggest fake smiles and leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheeks as the photographer's fingers prepared to press the click. My lips were about to touch JoJo's cheek but at the last moment, JoJo moved her head drastically behind causing both me and Roman to miss the catch and lean in more than intended almost into each other's lips. But, thankfully, both of us realized it sooner and stopped right away with a inner gasp of surprise.

I heard the camera click and everyone bursting into laughter. I heard JoJo giggle and clap.

'Our little JoJo knows the best poses.' I heard Dean remark.

'What was that JoJo?' Roman burst angrily on his daughter.

'Nothing. I learnt it from my friend Lauren. She does that to her parents all the time.' she said enjoying what she did. Everyone laughed again.

My face was all red in embarrassment and I didn't know what to say.

'Just make it happen the next time JoJo.' Renee said throwing a wink at my direction. 'I just hope to see your parents look redder.'

There were people who awwed and both our parents were smiling and discussing among themselves.

My eyes brimmed as I realized the illusion set on my parents' eyes.

'I'm out of here.' I heard Roman mutter before walking out through the door.

Everyone was surprised by his reaction.

'Somebody's got a little too shy.' Trinity teased and they all laughed again.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw my sister Rena looking at me nonchalantly. Her look was filled with sympathy.

I felt JoJo grab my hand with a big smile. 'Click one for just me and my new mom.' she said to the photographer who obliged.

_Two hours later _

'There.. Home sweet..' Patricia said happily as we entered Roman's house.

My present state could barely be called of a living being. I was torn and twisted. I could only feel JoJo hold tone of my hands while Renee and Trinity holding the other in turns. Roman reached the house before we did and disappeared to his room ever since.

As I entered the house, I felt my heart twisting. This was my new home! I looked around and all I could sense was unfamiliarity.

What has life got for me?

I wanted to cry but then I saw my father's smiling face as he said something to Rena and both of them laughed. I smiled at his smile.

They thought I was happy and that's what I'm going to show them. I was now married to the face of wwe, Roman Reigns and I can't change the fact.

But, mind isn't our slave and it kept on pacing between the sweet moments I had with my husband's best friend Colby Lopez to the moment I saw him throwing the paper on the table and leaving the scene with a look of pain, disbelief and anger.

A tear threatened to escape my eyes but then suddenly, I felt a soft squeeze on my hands getting me back to senses.

'Rachel..' JoJo called my with a big smile on her lips.

I winced a little and looked at her forcing a small smile.

'No JoJo dear, not Rachel, you should call her mommy from now on.' Trinity said with a chuckle.

I gulped holding myself.

JoJo's eyes widened in surprise and she had a big smile on her lips.

'Really? Can I call you mommy?' she asked looking with wide expecting eyes.

I was too moved and all I could do was look at her sparkling brown eyes not knowing what to say.

'Of course, you can dear. Your father married Rachel and that makes her your new mommy, isn't it.' Patricia said ruffling JoJo's hairs.

JoJo giggled and suddenly hid her face around my stomach.

'I love you mommy.' she said sheepishly and everyone burst into laughter.

'Aww little JoJo is the happiest person in the world.' Sika said.

'Yes, and so is Rachel.' I heard my mom say.

I gulped hiding my expression to the utmost level wrapping my hands around JoJo and pulling her closer to myself with a smile.

'Okay now Rachel, uhm.. As you know we are a religious family and we have decided to go for few rituals for tomorrow to ensure a complete marriage..' Patricia reminded.. 'and according to that you can't get to stay in Joe's room till the rituals are completed. I hope you don't mind.' she said with a smile.

This marriage, rituals and every other association were too hollow for me to even concentrate. Moreover, the idea of staying in Roman's room felt really odd and hard to accept. My hands clutched and I nodded succumbing to the circumstances.

'Not a problem Patricia.' I mumbled. 'I'll..'

'Mommy will stay in my room today.' JoJo said cutting everyone off.

Smiles creeped up on the face of everyone around. To be honest, her gesture felt a little relieving to me too.

It might be that JoJo will be my little angel and my only source of existence in this house!

'Oh really Lovey!' Sika chuckled.

'Awww little JoJo to the rescue.' Dean joked through his chuckles.

'Fine then JoJo. Why don't you take your new mommy to your room? I mean she must be tired and she has a lot to do tomorrow.' Patricia said smiling at her granddaughter and unknowingly reminding me of the rituals and the big reception set for tomorrow.

JoJo smiled. 'Come with me mommy. I have a lot of things to show you.' JoJo said getting excited immediately and pulled my hand guiding me towards her room upstairs.

I nodded with a smile.

'Polly, Ben ..' Patricia called the attendants. 'Get Rachel's stuffs arranged in JoJo's room as for now.' I heard her order.

Soon, I saw them pick up my bags and walking by us towards JoJo's room. My eyes fell on my parents one last time.

They were really happy as they look. Mom nodded and Dad gave me an encouraging smile to head on. Rena's expressions were pretty different from them. But, I saw her mouth a _good luck _too. I smiled at through my emotions.

_An hour later_

'And she is Shadra, my favorite friend.' JoJo said showing me another picture from her little album.

I forced a smile. I didn't want JoJo to see through me. 'Wow! That's really cool.' I said suppressing my emotions.

'Yeah and that's me and Dad and grandpa with..' Jojo's face suddenly fell and she looked at me wide eyed.

'You aren't talking. Are you mad?' she asked with a sad face.

I straightened myself up abruptly. Never in a million year, would I want Jojo to be sad and that was the only truth in my new life right now.

'Wh..What?' I brought a big smile to my face. 'Oh no. Jojo. Why would I be mad my angel?' I said wrapping both my hands around her.

'But, you aren't saying anything and you aren't even smiling.' she complained. 'You seem so sad and you are trying to hide it.'

My heart flattered. The six years old understood something nobody could. My eyes sparkled with moisture.

'Tell me mommy, why are you sad?' she asked cupping my face with one of her tiny hands.

I scoffed out of adoration.

'Well, I'm sad because I have to leave my parents and stay without them from now on.' I said cupping Jojo's face now.

Jojo's eyes widened as if she was a little enlightened.

'Oh!' she muttered giving me a sympathetic look. 'You will be missing them, isn't it mommy?' she asked like an understanding old woman.

'Yes my angel. They are my parents and my sister. And now, I won't be living with them anymore and that makes me a little sad.' I said wiping the tears off my eyes.

Jojo nodded. 'I know. I'll feel the same when I'll have to leave you and Dad when I get married.' she said already portraying a sad face for her fate.

I couldn't help but chuckle. 'No worry Jojo. I've a plan for that.' I said leaning towards her. She looked at me expectingly. 'We're gonna get your man to stay with us and in this way you won't be leaving us either.' I whispered.

Jojo's eyes widened in disbelief and her smile widened.

'Really? Wow! That'd be great!' she said giggling.

I smiled at her kissed her forehead. 'Anything that makes you happy angel.'

Jojo then looked at me in a thoughtful way. 'But, I don't want you to be sad too.' she said shaking her head.

'I want you to be happy and I know you will be happy here. I will love you so much and I know my Daddy will love you even more.' Jojo said innocently.

I scoffed knowing the how she wanted me to feel happy. She loved me indeed but she didn't know that her thoughts on her father loving me was too obscure to be even imagined.

'I wish.' I sighed with a sarcastic chuckle.

But, then I saw Jojo gasping through the window and a big smile formed on her tender lips.

'A shooting star!' she said pointing to something outside.

Confused, I looked through the window and there, indeed was a star falling from the sky, beautiful and proud of its glory. I smiled.

'Stella, mia bella Stella!' Jojo whispered.

'What?' I asked looking at the six years old.

'It heard you.' Jojo said with an excited smile.

I was more confused. 'Who?'

'The star. Grandma says whatever you wish from a falling star, they hear you and grant your wish. And you just said that you wish I love you so much and daddy love you even more.' she said with a bigger smile.

My heart thumped.

'Wh.. What? Th.. These are not true Jojo. I.. I never wished..'

Jojo giggled. 'But, it heard you say_ I wish_ and I know it'll grant your wish very soon.' she said.

I nodded not wanting to break her hope and forced a smile on my lips.

'Oh... Okay.. Now do you want to hear my story about stars?' I asked trying to change the topic.

Jojo nodded.

_20 minutes later_

'...and then the girl asked the star to change her back to her real self and th..' My hands stroking on Jojo's hairs stopped suddenly as I realized she was now deed asleep on my lap.

I smiled at the adorable sight.

I put her down and shifted her head on the pillow. I pulled the covers on her and kissed her forehead gently. I looked at her angelic face as my head rested on the pillow next to hers. I took her soft hands in mine and stroke the fingers gently.

I don't know what I'd actually get from this marriage, but I Jojo's presence in my life was definitely one of them. I sighed closing my eyes.

_Patricia's (Roman's mom) P-O-V_

'..and come on Polly, get two the plates too. You don't know if they'd need it.' I asked the domestic assistants as I carried the dinner for Rachel and Jojo to their room.

As per the customs, Rachel would not be sharing the same dining as Joe till the rituals planned tomorrow and I knew Jojo was never going to come out and have the dinner without Rachel.

So, I thought it was a good idea to bring the food for the girls in here.

I knocked the room with the plates to make them aware of my presence but there was no response. I pushed the door open and my eyes widened at the scene before me.

It was Rachel and Jojo deep asleep under the same cover and Rachel's hand held Jojo drawing her very close to herself.

I felt kind of sorry about my late timing with the dinner but I couldn't help but smile.

I knew I didn't choose the wrong girl for Joe and Jojo.

_Roman's P-O-V _

I couldn't see it anymore. I couldn't stand what was going on. It ware the same things that happened years ago. The same excitement and cheeful faces in my family, the friends with their teasing remarks, the announcement of a new life..everything and all of these reminded me how much I don't want this to happen. All these remind me about Galina.

Galina's sweet smile, beautiful eyes and a big heart was something I can never get over. She was my one true love and such love can only happen once in a person's life.

This mutually beneficial marriage with Rachel was killing me. But, I knew I needed Rachel for Jojo's sake. I needed her to be Jojo's mother and not my wife. I want no right over her and I'm sure she wants no right over me too.

But, still why do I feel I'm betraying Galina. Why do I feel I'm getting myself away from her?

I switched off the shower that had been soaking my blazer and suits for an over two hours now.

I slowly realized I might catch cold and that won't be too healthy for my profession. I stripped off my clothes and patted myself dry. Wrapping a towel over my waist, I came out of the bathroom and put on a pair of boxers.

I knew nothing would go down to my throat tonight. I sat on my bed and took that one special picture of me and Lina that always stayed on my bed stand.

I looked at us. Those good old days. Those moments of love. I ran my fingers over her beautiful image. I wish she could be back with me and kiss my lips hard and make me forget about every sorrow and guilt I hold in my heart.

My eyes were slowly forming tears. My mind drifted to that day when the cruel, sadistic driver drove his car like a crazy bastard and hit Galina, killing her on spot. My hands fisted immediately.

The driver wasn't caught. He went with the same speed for the next few kilometers and dumped his car in the woods and ran away.

The cops tried to trace him with everything they had but the only source of his identity was the car. Upon seeking its ownership, they found that the car was stolen from in front of his office a week before the accident took place. The video tape of the place did show something but that was only a back view, an around six feet guy with a long scar on his neck and a weird chain worne on his neck. That was it. The cops caught a number of suspects but none of them were actually the one. I wish I could see the guy just one day and I'm gonna rip off his heart off his chest.

My teeth gritted before I knew and a drop of tear fell on Galina's face. I wiped it immediately.

I heard a few knocks from outside. It was either a dinner call or the unholy reminder of the rituals set for tomorrow. I didn't want to hear or see them.

'I love you baby. Good night.' I whispered kissing Galina's photo once again before falling asleep.

_Next Morning_

'Joe..Joe! Open the door!' I heard mom's voice from outside alongside few bangs on my door.

My eyes opened reluctantly. My stomach churned knowing what the day is planned for.

'Joe! The make up artists are here already and the priest is going to be here anytime soon.' Mom knocked again.

'Yeah Ati..get ready bro. Rachel is getting ready too. Jon and Renee are here too.' I heard my sister say.

I know they were happy and they have every reason to but as for me, my wounded heart could only register pain and cruelty from such acts.

We were already legally married. Why then? Why did they have to go for those ritualistic things? Mom reminded me that no man from the Anoa'i family ever skipped the ritualistic wedding ever. While I already went for one, she spoke with the priest and convinced him to do go for few very essential customs for us. She said it won't be like a wedding ritual but we do have to go through few preaches and cultural customs.

If that wasn't all, mom and Dad thought it would be wise to arrange a reception party at the evening. Their explanation was, I was a big wwe superstar and things might look suspicious and weird if the wedding was kept so secretive. But, that didn't get me ready as well. It was only when I realized that Rachel's family had no idea about our little agreement and they were as excited for this marriage as any normal family would..that I agreed to this stupid reception.

My eyes moved to the photo of me and Galina once again.

'Good Morning Lina.' I whispered hiding the guilt in my tone.

2 _hours later_

'There.. You look great bro. Your wife's gonna be drooling.' Dean said as the make up artists completed their ritual to make me more presentable for whatever it was.

I ignored his comment and stood up from the chair without any expression.

'There..all dressed and done.' mom said adjusting my collars with enthusiasm, which of course, I didn't like.

'How long will it take?' I asked not being able to hold it any longer to earn frowns from anyone who gathered around.

'The rituals! How long will they take?' I asked giving her a sharp look and she immediately knew what I was feeling.

Her face fell and she looked around to Dean, the make-up team and others standing here with an awkward smile.

'Oh..uhm..I know you don't like standing in the same place for long..' she made up '.. but don't worry, it'll be over within two hours.' mom said forcing a smile on her face.

Dean on the other hand chuckled. 'I don't blame him Mrs Anoa'i. I mean, you all have such a rigid custom and Roman can't spend some time with Rachel until this is over.' he said. 'I really don't mind Mr. Impatient over here..' he said throwing a wink to which mom scoffed nervously.

My blood boiled. I knew that for all my friends in wwe, Rachel and I liked each other and we decided to marry but the thought itself suffocated me. It was such a big lie.

I couldn't say anything but I couldn't take it anymore either.

'Tina! I'm going to the ritual ground. Let's get over with this things.' I said not looking at anyone and strided outside the room.

...

I stood alone at the site at the traditional ritual ground of the family with my father, Joshua and Jonathan.

All of them were busy showering words of encouragement towards me and I, of course, didn't give a ear to.

My concern was when was this stupidity gonna end and how will I prepare my fake self for the reception party later tonight. It was Friday and I needed to start traveling from Sunday itself.

My heart churned for Jojo. I hate leaving her. But, then something soothing hit my mind. Rachel! She'd be there with Jojo and she'd also take care to keep Jojo happy and spirited the whole time I'm away. I sighed getting slightly relieved.

'_Wow!' _I heard Joshua's suddenly exclamation which broke my thoughts and my eyes traveled to where everyone else's was.

There was the procession bringing Rachel towards this place. I saw Rachel holding hands with Jojo. But, my eyes widened as it fell on Rachel in the bride's attire. She was looking good and the makeup team did a good job in styling her but that didn't matter to me at all. What clenched my heart was something else.

_It was her dress. _

It was the same wedding gown the ladies getting married to our family are traditionally accustomed to wear. It was first worn by my great grandmother on her wedding day when she became a part of the Anoa'i family for the first time. It was then traditionally handed to my grandmother and after that to my mother.

When me and Galina were planning to get married, I always wanted her to wear this dress on our wedding. It was our heritage. I wanted to see her carry the same. But, Galina wasn't comfortable with that. She said the design was slightly old fashioned and won't feel good on her body, which of course, was true too. She wanted us to select a new wedding dress together from the boutique which we did and she wore the same at our wedding.

Galina looked beautiful that day but somewhere within my heart, I really wanted her to wear the traditional family gown worne by my mother and grandmother. I looked at Rachel walking again.

The dress stitched for my great grandmother was measured according to her stature and she was one stout woman. My grandmother wasn't much different either and she had very little problem to fit into the gown. My Tina, with her Italian descent had a slimmer physique and she often said how the dress had to be stitched by the sides to fit her body. This was another issue Galina was not comfortable with.

Rachel was way slimmer than my mom and I feel they had to do a lot of stitches and cuts to fit the thing for her body. The dress was very special and it even today it didn't look a bit old fashioned to me. I still wish Galina gave it a try.

A certain jealousy creeped up on my mind as I saw Rachel in that dress. It was supposed to be Galina's and she couldn't wear it. And today, I have to see someone else wear this and walk to me. My hands fisted in wrath inside the pockets of my pants.

I didn't know how long I was looking but I just realized that Rachel saw me looking and gave me a nervous smile. I wasn't in mood to return it and looked away immediately.

40 minutes later

Bored, annoyed and exhausted, I stood at the center stage beside Rachel after completing most of the rituals asked by the priests.

Jojo stood beside us with Tina and I could see the excitement and happiness on her face. I sighed. I can do anything for my little princess and this is one of them.

'Now, let's exchange the rings too.' my sister Venessa said with a big smile and lifted a box in front of my eyes.

Rings! When did they do this?

I frowned giving Venessa an offended look

Venessa smiled awkwardly looking around. 'Uhm.. Joe, you know Jojo chose the ring for Rachel.' she said trying to use Jojo's name as a defense card. I felt pathetic and looked away.

I saw Rachel's mother holding a box too and I felt that Rachel felt equally awkward about this because because she wasn't looking at me or her mother.

'Daddy, open the box..' Jojo said nudging me with excitement.

'Come on Roman, do this..' Dean said encouraging me.

I couldn't stand anything around me and decided to finish this shit as soon as I can.

I took the ring from the box with reluctant hands. I saw Rachel's mom pick her left hand up in the air.

I cursed myself one last time before putting the ring on her finger.

There were claps and cheers.

'Now it's your turn girl. Go for it.' Naomi nudged Rachel who picked up the ring looking down all the while and with shivering hands lifted it towards me. Jojo softly gave my hand a lift and I picked it to the desired level and soon felt Rachel slid the ring on my finger.

My heart ached. I knew it was bleeding innerly. I was doing something I never wanted to do.

'There..finally, the ring ceremony is done.' the jolly priest announced.

'So..it seems the bride and groom, as per the traditional customs, have gone through the making of vows and promises and the giving and receiving of rings, an outward symbol their voluntary commitment to each other.' he said.

'Therefore, it is my pleasure that with the powers vested in me and highest power in land and sea, I now declare them as man and wife.' he said. 'You may now...'

'It's fine.' I interjected before it went beyond the limit. 'You've declared us as man and wife. That'll do.' I said sharply to the priest who was beyond surprised.

'Joe..' my mom tried to speak but I had other plans.

'The ceremony is over.' I said and walked out of the stage fast.

I heard familiar voices call my name but I wasn't in a mood for any of them. I strided back towards my car and drove two minutes to my house.

_Rachel's P-O-V _

I watched Roman go. People were gasping and discussing various things. But, I know what was going on inside him. I understand that and trust me, I didn't know what would happen if he didn't take the straight decision to leave.

I didn't want to kiss him. I was neither comfortable not righteous with that. My heart ached as the priest declared us as the husband and wife.

I have always loved those words of pronouncement. It was always my dream to get married to hold his hands forever and speak my heart out about our love. We'd exchange rings and priest would announce us as man and wife. He'd look at my light brown eyes and I'd look into his dark brown ones. He'd then lean in and my eyes would close..

I didn't know when my eyes did close and his face came to my vision. Anger, complain and rage evident in them.

'Seth!' I gasped as I opened my eyes in shock.

He was gone. I looked around and saw people talking which my ears couldn't register. I felt the world getting blurred.

'Rachel !' I felt a tap on my shoulders and winced turning around to see Renee.

Her eyes frowned as she looked at me. 'Rachel, what's wrong? You seem so disturbed? Look, I know what Roman did was..'

'No.' I stopped her for getting any wrong idea. 'It's not that Renee. I understand Roman. It's just that I.. I'm slightly tired. Can you get me home?' I pleaded to her. I was getting tired with the ceremonial surroundings.

Renee nodded sympathetically. 'I'll just call Jon.' she said.

'Thanks.' I muttered.

'Mommy!' I heard a third voice and soon felt my little finger being grabbed.

_Few minutes later_

After telling Patricia that I wasn't feeling good, I took a ride in Dean's car with Renee and Jojo beside me.

We reached Roman's house soon and Renee and Jojo walked me to the room I stayed last night. I was feeling devastated. My body lost all the energy.

'Mommy, you're okay?' Jojo asked me with concerned eyes as Renee sat me on the bed.

'I'm fine. Just a little tired little angel.' I said running a tired hand through her hairs.

Renee took out a comfy trackie and a tank top from the wardrobe containing my clothes.

'Here..Change to this.' she said helping me up.

I nodded walking to the bathroom. No matter how I felt, I wasn't comfortable changing in front of others, especially with little Jojo waiting.

I changed quickly and Renee helped to get the makeup off my face. I splashed some water oon my face and sat on the bed.

'You're feeling better now mommy?' Rachel asked holding my hand. I nodded with a smile. Renee however gave me an unsure look.

'Uhm.. Jojo, I think your Dad isn't feeling well either. You think you wanna see him?' Renee said to Jojo. I felt she has other plans though.

'Daddy! Oh yeah, he ran away..!' Jojo said as if remembering what happened out there. 'Yeah, I want to see him.' she said.

'Yes, see if he's alright and I'll see Rachel okay.' Renee said making me frown in confusion.

Jojo nodded. 'Okay Rachel, I'll come back after seeing Dad.' she said looking at me.

'Sure angel.' I said with a smile. Jojo ran out of the room towards Roman's room.

What made me surprised was Renee closed the door almost immediately and now I'm sure she sent Jojo away on purpose.

'Renee..!' I asked surprised.

'Yes. You're right. I sent Jojo away on purpose because I have something very important to ask you.' she said bossily sitting beside me.

I gulped innerly sensing my vulnerabilities. 'What.. What do you want to ask Renee?' I asked.

Renee gave me a suspicious look. 'What's wrong with you and Roman?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Wrong!' I asked surprised.

'Yes. The way he ran away from the ceremony and the way you two didn't even lock eyes even once during the ceremony says it all.' she said confidently.

My heart thumped in fear. 'What are you talking about Renee?' I asked nervously.

'Did you have a fight or something?' she asked something which I didn't know could be asked.

I felt slightly relaxed.

I forced a smile on my lips. 'F.. Fight?' I chuckled. 'You're kidding me? No way.' I said.

'Then what was that coldness out there and why do both of you look like you've just lost the biggest match of your lives?' Renee asked.

I clutched onto the bedsheet. Little did she knew I already lost it the day I agreed to this offer.

'Rachel, I'm talking to you.' Renee said holding my arms and turning me to look at her.

'Look we're friends and so are Jon and Roman and I really want both of you to be happy but right now from what I feel.. I just wanna ask one thing... Are you really happy from this marriage?' she asked looking into my eyes making my heart sink.

Selfishly speaking, I wasn't. But, it's also that I've always seen my happiness in my closed ones. And all I knew was that, my father would be good and healthy from this marriage. My family would be happy. Jojo would be happy and yes their happiness would make me happy too.

I forced a smile on my lips and placed my hands on Renee's shoulder.

'I know you're worried for me Renee but trust me, I'm happier than ever for this marriage.' I said with an assuring smile.

Renee looked at me blank and sighed. 'Of you say so.. I'll take it. But, hey! Remember me if you ever need to talk to someone.' she said patting my arms lightly.

I nodded with a smile.

_Roman's P-O-V _

I laid on my bed looking at the blue ceiling. I didn't know what life has got for me.

I was Roman Reigns, the people's hero. There are people all over the globe that loves me, idolizes me and praises my heroic strength. But, who knows what I really was. I was Joe, a simple guy who's world lies on his six years old daughter. I was weak when it came to her and I didn't mind hurting and weakening me further if she'd be happy about that.

'Daddy!' I heard a knock from outside. I immediately contained myself and and got up from the bed faking a normal face and opened the door.

'Daddy!' Jojo said looking up at me.

'Hey there princess, when did you come?' I asked forcing a smile and opening the door for her to enter.

'Few time after you did.' Jojo said showing her smartness as she went to crawl up on my bed.

I chuckled. 'And...?'

'And I'm mad that you left the place that way.' she said showing sine annoyance in her tone.

I became a little alarmed. I didn't even look back after I decided to run out of that place but I knew things weren't smooth out there and Jojo knows that too.

'Daddy!' she grabbed my hand jumping off the bed. 'Why did you leave like that? People were talking. They will think you are a bad man.' she said with a sad face.

My heart thumped knowing how my daughter felt about my acts but I had my excuses already.

I sighed sitting on my knees and cupped her cheeks. 'I'm sorry princess but Daddy had his reasons too and he wasn't at all feeling well to stay in there.' I explained.

To my surprise, Jojo frowned. 'You aren't feeling well?' she asked showing a concern making me smile instantly but what she said next jolted me completely.

'Even mommy wasn't feeling well.' she said.

I frowned in shock and confusion. 'Mommy?!' I asked.

Jojo's face flushed slightly and she smiled shyly. 'Yeah, my new mommy..Rachel.' she giggled.

'Grandma told me Rachel was my new mother and I'll call her mommy from now.'

Blood rushed through my veins and my fists clutched in anger.

'You know Daddy, I always wanted to call mommy and I felt so bad when of my friends used to shout _mommy_ and their mothers used to come smiling to them. I had no one to call my mommy.' she said sadly. 'But, now I have my mommy too. She'll take me to school and take me to parks. I'll also call her when my swing goes higher and she'll come smiling to me too.' Jojo said excited.. But, I wasn't capable of bearing it anymore.

NO. That's what she called Galina. She can't call Rachel the same. Not in front of me.

I remembered our good times, the three of us. Galina was so happy when Jojo called her mommy for the first time. And now.. She can't just agree to call that to any random person. Yes, the purpose of my marriage to Rachel was for her to be Jojo's mother but... She just can't call her mommy already. She can't replace Galina like that. I stood up impatiently.

A part of me said I was going crazy but the other said it was becoming unbearable for me to see the place to Galina going to someone else.

'...and you know Daddy, mommy also said she wants to see my friends and...'

'Enough Jojo!' I growled with frustration much to the surprise of the six years old.

'You can't call her mommy.' I declared.

Jojo's eyes widened. 'Daddy, but..'

'That's final Jojo. You already have your mommy and that's her.' I pointed to the picture on my bed stand. No one can replace her, you understand.' I shouted.

Jojo was visible scared and I didn't know why was I reacting this way.

'But, Daddy you married her and that makes her my mom..' Jojo said pleading in a low voice.

'No it doesn't because she didn't give birth to you and she isn't your real mother. Galina is. So, in every possibility, I don't want you to Catherine's mommy, you get it?' I asked pointing finger at her.

'But.. But, Daddy I want to call her mommy.' Jojo said holding my wrist and trying to convince me with all she had.

Her urge made me feel pathetic and I had no option but to use my last weapon.

'Jojo, you either call me Daddy or call her mommy..' I stated throwing her a glare.

Jojo's hold immediately loosened on my wrist and she looked at me with disbelief.

'D..Daddy..!' she asked looking at me not believing my cruel proposition but I was helpless too.

'You heard it Jojo. Me Daddy or she mommy.' I stated.

I could see Jojo's eyes brimming tears. My heart jumped instantly.

'I.. I can call her Rachel. But, I cannot call you Joe.' Jojo said as the tears rolled down her eyes. 'You are my father.'

My heart felt stung. I knew my love for Galina was now battling with my love for Joelle. But, I Jojo's tears are the last thing I want to see in this world.

I immediately sat on my knees. 'Jojo I..'

'Okay, I won't call her mommy. I won't.' she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and ran out of the room.

My heart pained. Was I being too mean to her?

_Evening_

_Rachel's P-O-V _

'Now.. You look great. Don't be nervous Rachel.' Naomi said twirling me playfully as the make up team got me ready for the big party by the Anoa'is.

'Yeah, I bet my uce won't be able to take his eyes off ya tonight.' Jimmy said coming to his wife's side.

'You're right baby.' Naomi said and they chuckled as I clutched my hand to my dress awkwardly.

'Hey.. Here's your sister!' Naomi said and my eyes fell on Rena standing at the door.

I smiled at her and she threw me a nervous smile too.

'Now, come on tell us, doesn't your sister look beautiful?' Naomi asked with a playful exclamation to which Rena just smiled.

'Yeah she sure does.' Rena said looking at me indifferently.

'Okay now, you talk with your sister for a while and I'll call Renee and others and we'll take you downstairs to the party after Roman confirms us ofof his time.' Naomi said and nodded. 'Come on hun..' she urged Jimmy to follow her while waved at us before leaving behind his wife.

'So..are mom and Dad here too?' I asked smiling at my sister. The presence of your family is definitely a strength in every phase of your life.

Rena nodded looking at me with a subtle hesitation. 'And so is Seth.' she said much to my surprise.

My heart trembled.

'What?' I asked not knowing the sensations within me.

No. He can't come. I saw the hatred, repulsion and loath in his eyes yesterday. He can't come. He didn't come this morning too. He can't come.

'Rachie..' Rena held mymy shoulders tight. I looked at her through my hazy vision.

'Look I know it won't be easy for you. No matter how you deny, I know that.' Rena said sympathetically. 'But, I also know that you have your own reasons for what you're doing. I know it. You were always the most sacrificing person in our family' she said.

Tears were gathering in my eyes.

'Rachie, the only thing I'm concerned about is Roman and Seth are best friends. So... Did you tell Roman anything about Seth?' Rena asked making my heart jump.

My eyes widened. This was something I never thought about. Roman and Seth were best friends but if Roman knows that I loved or rather still love Seth, he'd definitely break the deal for his friendship and turn me away marking me as a betrayer, a cheat. But, I'm not a cheat or a betrayer. Seth didn't receive my calls and he has every possibility of moving over me. He had every right to.

Moreover, I'm doing everything for money, to save my dad, my family and Roman and his family didn't stand with me on time, I didn't know what would happen. And then there was Jojo too. I am her mommy. For all I know, it was now too late to look back.

But, what if all of these comes out and my parents come. They have no idea about this and they seem to be very happy with my marriage. No. I can't let them know any of this. My Dad loves me more than anything. He'd feel betrayed. What if my Dad refuses to treat himself after knowing the sacrifices I did for him?

'Rachie..'

'No.' I blurted out getting Rena surprised. 'Roman shouldn't know anything about it.' I said wiping my eyes before the tears fell. 'I had no past with Colby. Nothing at all.' I muttered closing my eyes.

_Fifteen minutes later_

I stood out ready to go. I gulped. I knew he would be there too. But, I have to do this. For my family. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Roman drawing the edges of his blazer. He looked very indifferent though I knew how hard it was for him too. He loved his wife so much.

'Okay guys, now go. The guests are already waiting for you all.' Roman's sister Summer said with a smile. Roman nodded and too started to step but then I remembered something.

'ehm.. Where's Jojo?' I asked not seeing her for a while now.

Roman too gave a confused look as if the thought struck him too.

'Jojo!' Naomi chuckled. Don't worry about her. She seemed a little sad. So, my baby and Josh took her to the game room.' she said.

I felt a little odd but nodded nonetheless. Why was Jojo sad? She seemed really fine the last time we met.

' And by the way..this is not how you should walk away to the party.' Naomi said. 'This is..' she said picking up mine and Roman's hands and locking them with each other.

I flinched immediately by the unexpectedness of the action and I knew Roman heard that too. He gave me a look for a split second before loosening the grip. 'Let's go.' he said and we walked together towards the party.

We were welcomed with huge applauds and camera flashes on us. IIknew none of us were comfortable with that but both faked happy smiles.

I saw many of my friends from wwe as we walked through the middle of the hall. I smiled at them and waved at few.

There was Becky, Ash, Mercy, Pam, Leah, Nattie, Lexi and many other women I fought with. It felt nostalgic to see them together. I actually thought I'd never be able to see them again.

My eyes fell on John Cena. I've never spoken to him but seeing him here felt so good. There were the Bellas and Daniel Bryan too.

Roman guided me to the left and I saw Hunter and Steph smiling at us. We stopped near them.

'So, the big dog and raunchy Rache! Why didn't I see that coming?' Stephanie teased mistaking the romantic relationship between us like anyone else.

'Yeah man, I'm glad you decided to marry Rachel. She's a very nice girl. You'll be lucky.' Hunter said patting Roman's arm.

'Thanks a lot. I hope so.' Roman said forcing a smile on his face. I nodded to them with a smile and walked ahead guided by Roman. There were few sophisticated people smiling at us holding tight their wine glasses.

'Now, there will be Mr. Craig, Mr. Williamson and Mr. Parker. They are big business entrepreneurs and have been sponsoring various promotions of wwe for years. My family knows them too.' Roman whispered to me as we walked towards them. I nodded.

After some more introductions, photo clicks and getting few applauds like _you two look great together _and _wish you a very happy married life_, Roman asked me if I was okay to stay by myself and he'd go and have some talk with few of the guests by himself.

Of course, I knew he didn't want to hold my hand for long and I was okay with it. He walked away leaving me alone and I sighed. I was feeling lonely and awkward as well considering it was my own reception party.

I looked around to see if I could find someone and then finally located a certain dirty blonde lunatic with his back turned talking to someone. I felt relieved to see Dean and walked near him.

'Jo..' I called him trying to catch his attention but just as he turned, it also revealed the person he was talking to freezing me on the spot.

My list shivered in fear as I felt those familiar dark brown eyes on me. Seth's face had no expression and all I could say was he didn't look well.

'Hey! If it isn't the lady of the hour herself!' Dean said teasing me. I smiled at him nervously.

'And damn! You're looking gorgeous baby.' Dean said looking at me with widened eyes. 'Isn't it Seth?' he asked.

I could see the same discomfort in Seth's eyes as in mine. I looked away from the boys.

'But, hey! You should've seen her this morning too. She looked so beautiful even in that traditional wedding gown of the Anoa'i family!' Dean said to Seth.

Seth gave no expression and looked straight towards me. 'I guess I missed it...like everything else.' he added making my heart jump.

His gaze, his voice...everything was reminding me of every dream we had together.

'Yeah man. You almost missed their legal marriage too! We are always late for the train bro.' Dean said.

Seth scoffed not moving his gaze off me. 'I'm not late. It's just the train never wanted to take me with it.' he said gravely.

I knew what he meant. His look said it. He was mad. He felt cheated.

But, wasn't he the one who always sent my calls to the Voicemails? Wasn't he the one who never called me at once after reaching Tokyo? Wasn't he the one I longed for through all my struggle but never got him?

Tears were gathering in my eyes.

'Now, Lopez, I think you should get married to, you know. I mean, Renee and me are thinking of next month. So... It's just you then.' Dean said with a teasing chuckle.

Seth chuckled and I felt it quite sarcastic. 'Me and marriage! Got no chance now buddy.' he said looking at me. 'Love is something only fools would believe in.' he said eyeing me.

Dean frowned. 'He's gone crazy! That's not true. Come on Rachel, tell him love is beautiful and it's the best thing to happen in one's life.' Dean said.

I, however, felt too weak to speak. I was spellbound by Seth's intense gaze filled with rage and I knew any attempt to speak or even open my mouth would be a trigger to spill the tears off my eyes.

But, to my surprise Seth chuckled, even though I felt that quite sarcastic.

'Stop asking her Dean!' Seth said looking at me with hate-filled eyes. 'I already know what she feels about love.' he said giving me one last distasteful look and walked away.

My heart stopped.

'What was that about?' Dean asked not understanding anything Seth said.

'I.. I don't know anything.' I said barely controlling my tears. 'Excuse me.' I said before running away from the sight...from the crowd..from everyone..towards the restroom.

I couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears.

I can't hold the guilt anymore. I betrayed Seth but Seth didn't speak to me either for one last month and that obviously meant, he wanted to stay away from me and break everything we ever had. Why then? Why does he feel he's betrayed when I chose to marry someone who promised to meet the needs of my family once I get into this bond? Why does Seth even care?

I saw my eyeliners smudging slightly through my tears. I picked up a napkin and wiped them clean. No, I can't create and scene and ruin everything that has begun. There were so many hopes out of this unholy alliance and I can't let them die.

No matter how much it hurts me but Seth, indeed is my past now and even though I'd like to disagree, it's true that Jojo and Roman are my present.

I looked at the mirror and adjusted my face to force the faket happy face in the world. I hated myself for doing so but I had no other choice.

I contained myself and turned around to leave only to see a pair of brown eyes looking up at me with no expression.

'Jojo! What are you doing here?' I asked surprised by her presence.

'You were crying again.' she responded looking at me confused.

I gulped knowing Jojo must've seen me crying. Who knows how long she has been standing here!

'Ah.. No little angel, I was just...' I tried to frame something but she spoke before me.

'Were you miss your family again? But, they are here at the hall!' she said.

I couldn't help but sigh and smile at her innocence.

'I know. And yes, you're right. I shouldn't cry for them anymore.' I said wiping the remaining imprints off my eyes.

Jojo smiled. 'Now let's get out of here princess.' I said placing my hand on her back guiding her.

'Okay mo...' she started with a smile but then her face fell and her steps halted.

'What happened Jojo?' I asked but she was looking down without a word.

I lifted her chin with my fingerand my eyes widened as I saw tears brimming in them.

'Jojo, you're crying?' I asked feeling concerned. I remembered Naomi say earlier that Jojo was sad.

Jojo looked at me and her lips pouted. She shook her head trying to hold her tears.

'Hey! Won't you tell mommy?' I asked bending down to her level.

Jojo was now sobbing. 'Hey! What's wrong..? You can tell mommy whatever you feel, remember?' I said running my hand on her back.

'I can't call you mommy anymore. You aren't my real mommy.' Jojo said sobbing and making heart stop immediately.

'What.. What are you talking about my angel?' I asked feeling slightly deranged.

'Daddy.. Daddy told..' she sobbed. '..he said not to call you mommy. He said you aren't my real mother and if I call you mommy, I can't call him Daddy.' she said breaking into tears.

I froze. I knew I had no right on Jojo. But, it was really true that I did feel good being her mommy. The absence of her biological mom from her side was a big vacuum in her life and I was glad that I could feel it and that make her feel lively. It would be lie if I say that what she said right now, didn't sink my heart. But, I knew Roman had his reasons too. He loved anand still loves Galina so much and I understand that it wasn't easy for him to see someone replace her in Jojo's life.

I forced a smile on my face and cupped Jojo's face. 'It's really fine my angel. I understand how much you love your Daddy. You don't have to call me mommy if your father doesn't want it. Besides, you always called me Rachel, remember?' I said wiping her tears and trying to console her.

Jojo looked at me sadly. 'But, you're still my new mommy and I can't call you Rachel.' she said with a fallen face.

I smiled. 'Okay then. Call me anything you want.' I said. 'Aunt Rachel or may be...'

'But, I don't want to call you aunt you're my new mommy...' Jojo said distressed but then suddenly her eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips. 'New Mommy... Newmie...' she said looking up at me with sheer excitement.

I couldn't help but appreciate her choice of name. It was kinda cute.

'Wow! Newmie, that's really awesome.' I said.

'You like it?' Jojo asked.

'I love it.' I said holding Jojo's shoulders with a wide smile.

Jojo giggled. 'Then let's go out and have ice creams Newmie.' she said.

'As you say my angel.' I said.

_One hour later _

After we entered the hall, Jojo introduced me with a number of her friends and their families while I introduced her to few of my friends. We had so much fun running across the hall and yeah, at times making fun of the guests who we felt were really weird.

We smiled, we talked, we laughed. I almost forgot that I didn't even know Jojo a month ago. After talking some to my family, Me and Jojo walked to the other side of the hall.

'Finally, ice cream time!' Jojo cheered in excitement as we headed where the ice creams were catered.

'Yep.' I said as we headed to the desired place.

'A chocolate chip dough for me with chocolate sauce and raspberries on top.' Jojo ordered her ice cream making both me and guy-in-charge chuckle.

'And do you want peanuts on the topping too?' The guy asked looking at her.

'No. No peanuts. Dad says I have allergies from peanuts.' she said like a boss.

Wow!

'Coming right away miss.' the guy said.

'And what about you Mrs. Anoa'i ?' the guy asked with a smile making my heart creep and how he addressed me.

'uhm.. Nothing much. A vanilla with sprinkles would do.' I said. Soon, memories started flooding everywhere.

The guy nodded and picked out the ice creams ordered by us.

I took my cone and remembered the times Colby would get me the ice creams from the catering after a rough match.

_Roman's P-O-V _

It was sickening. How long can a man pretend? There were guys from every field of life trying to know how the wwe champion fell in love with his second wife and former fellow Pro-wrestler Rachel Morris. I didn't know how to answer that and just passed the question saying _it __just_ _happened_. But, this is crazy.

I wish Rachel agreed to reveal the mutually beneficial form of our marriage to her parents and that'd make them understand the privacy of this marriage too and as a result, I won't have to go through this shitty formalities. But, I understand her circumstances too. I talked with her family for quite some time today and they were so simple dreaming people! They can, in no circumstance, imagine a marriage in exchange of money for their daughter. They still think Rachel wanted to marry me because she loved me and I loved Rachel.

But, that was something nowhere near the truth, not in the next hundred years at least.

I shook my head and walked over to the other side. I didn't see Jojo today and that was getting me worried. Also, Naomi said she was sad too.

I walked to see Dean and Seth standing near the exit door and it seemed Dean was trying to stop Seth.

'.. I don't know what's wrong with you man. You've been acting really odd recently.' I heard Dean say.

'Jon, I'm fine. I already told you I was in no mood and I only came here because of Roman, that's it.' Seth argued.

I walked near them curiously.

'Colby!' I called him grabbing the attention of both of them.

'Hey!' Dean said and Seth just looked surprised.

'So, you're leaving. Come on man! You didn't even have a drink!' I said to Seth.

'That's what I was saying. But, this guy seems to be in a rush. ' Dean said annoyed.

I looked at Seth and saw him looking away from us already. 'Everything okay Colby?' I asked placing a hand on his arms, getting a little concerned.

Seth smiled. 'Of course man. What would be wrong with me?' he asked scoffing but I honestly faced that pretty forced.

I doubted something and nodded at insisting him to leave us alone for a while.

'Anyway mate, I'll have to go find Renee.' Dean said and walked away leaving Seth and me alone.

'Colby!' I called Seth again. 'Is it about the girl you told me about?' I guessed by his actions.

Seth looked up at me as if he didn't see that coming for years.

'What girl? Uhh... Roman actually...' he tried to make you something.

'Come on Colby. You know which girl I'm talking about. You told me about her and I do have a feeling that she has a hand behind your fallen mood even on the wedding reception of your best friend.' I said.

'Come on tell me, did she reject you or did she..?' my concern for him was soon cut off as I heard him chuckling.

'Oh Roman! You're the last person in the world who would like a keep a note on this, you know.' he said for no apparent reason.

'Colby, you aren't understanding...' I tried to explain but he spoke faster.

'No Roman. I guess I just understand too many things.' Seth now looked at me with serious eyes making me frown in surprise.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing much. Just enjoy your marriage bro. 'and... I hope you'll like my wedding gift to you too.' he said and walked away.

Wedding gift!! What did he give me?

I blinked a couple of times and then heard familiar chuckles. I frowned pacing towards the catering at my left and felt surprised to see Jojo and Rachel standing there eating ice creams.

I smiled in relief. Finally, I could see my daughter happy.

'Jojo!' I called her getting their attention.

'Daddy!' Jojo squealed.

I scoffed. 'Seems like my little princess is having fun!' I teased my little girl.

Jojo giggled. 'I enjoy everything when I'm with Newmie.' she said hugging Rachel's stomach.

Newmie!

Rachel chuckled too.

'Oh...' I said and gave a small smile to Rachel who actually wasn't looking.

'Then, Daddy should have ice cream too.' Jojo said childishly looking up at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. 'Fine then. Give me a simple vanilla with sprinkles.' I ordered my favorite flavor.

Through the corners of my eyes, I saw Rachel walk away and sit at the nearby sofa. Jojo joined her too and soon, they exchanged something and they burst into laughter. Jojo' s eyes and were sparkling and it was after a long time that I saw, her this way.

A smile formed on my lips too. I looked over at the person who brought this change in Jojo's life.

Rachel.

Rachel was laughing and talking with wide eyes with Jojo. My eyes mistakenly fell on her eyes and I frowned immediately. I knew it, behind the mask of happiness, she was crying.

*... *

**_Hello there HannonsPen, thanks a lot for taking interest in my story. I understand the reading difficulties in the initial chapter. And I apologize for that. I wasn't actually familiar with handling the editor._**

**_Replying to Guest (March 2) Thanks a lot..._**

**_Replying to Guest (March 10) I hope you got your answer..._**


End file.
